Alone
by vonny25
Summary: The story takes place 8 years after the finale. Kyle and Jessi have drifted apart. Who is Roger? Will Kyle be able to regain Jessi's heart? Who do the twins belong too? Why is Jessi working for Latnok? Will Grace get in the way? Who killed Cassidy? A Kessi story.
1. Noble prize

Alone

Chapter 1, Noble Prize

Kyle POV

It has been 8 years, 2 hours and 25 minutes since I saw her last she is up there giving a speech. We are at Stockholm, Sweden, where she is being honored with the Nobel Prize of Medicine for her genetic accomplishments of turning genes on and off. Thanks to her discoveries illnesses will soon be a thing of the past the technology is already being used to cure HIV and several types of cancer. She is working to apply it to neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer's. That will probably get her a second Nobel Prize in the future.

She is as beautiful as I remembered her, no what am I saying she is absolutely stunning, she is truly a woman of beauty and wisdom. I am listening to her speech, not once has she taken credit for her discoveries, she instead has been thanking her colleges and the pharmaceutical company that she works for. She is so passionate, she has been explaining her discoveries and her hope is to eradicate illness in the next 50 years.

She is now leaving the podium under a loud round of applause. Her movements are full of security, yet so feminine, they almost brings me to tears. How could I have missed my love for her so many years ago, how is it that I let her escape. No, that is not right, why did I push her away and abandoned her, how could I have been so blind? I have been paying for the consequences of my mistakes almost since she left. Will I ever get another chance?

Jessi POV

It has been 8 years, 3 hours and 42 minutes since I saw him last. I cannot help but to feel proud of him, even if he will never be mine. He is at the podium receiving the Nobel Prize of Peace, for being able to peacefully solve the Israeli-Palestinian conflict and for bringing sustained peace to the Middle East.

I am sure Amanda and the Trager's are here, feeling proud of him and encouraging him. I hope he is happy with her. I have always wished Kyle the best, and if the best for him is Amanda, then be it. How could I ever compare to her anyway, she is Kyle's first love, and has a pure hearth. But I have a piece of Kyle that no one will ever be able to take away from me. One is sitting at my right and the other one at my left, they are so proud of me. They have told all their classmates how their mommy is a "note prize winner", something like winning the lottery I heard them explain.

I do not know what I am going to do at the banquet, how can I see all these people from my past at once? I am happy that Roger is here with me, he is only a friend to me, but I know he wants more. He once told me he is not going to stop trying until is clear to him that there is no hope. How can I lie to him, and pretend to love him when my heart is stuck with someone from my past? I am thankful that he is here. I am sure everyone will assume that my children are his. I don't want to cause any problems to Kyle.

Kyle looks so mature, his eyes show wisdom, but I am surprised to see so much pain in them. I wonder where the pain comes from. Is it from all that he has seen while helping others to attain peace? How has it been for him? Always so sensitive to be in war zones and to witness others die. No matter the pain in his eyes he is absolutely stunning, the tan on his skin, his well-defined muscles, the way that he moves. It is funny that the term Greek god comes to mind, Hillary use to call him that. I have not thought about Hillary in years.

I am here immersed in my thoughts and I think I missed most of his speech. I will have to replay it tonight. Holographic memory certainly has its advantages. I am already teaching Sarah and Brian to use it. It was them that gave me the idea that has won me the Nobel Prize. They are as smart and strong as me and Kyle, but they were never in the Pod, that is when I started looking in to genetics to explain it. Sure enough it had to do with epigenetics and the silencing or activation of regions of the genetic code. From there it was just a small leap to learn how to turn genes on and off at will.

* * *

Please Review, tell me what you think. I don't have a beta reader for this story. English is my second language


	2. The reception

The Reception.

Jessi's POV

I am here; sitting at an elegant table surrounded by friends, team members, Roger, Brian and my children. Brian might have been a challenged father but he is an amazing grandfather, and has been there for me when I really needed him, he loves me even if he has made mistakes. Like that time right after I left the Trager's, and I turned myself in to the police for the murder of the man in the woods. He was there within hours bailing me out and taking me to his house. He paid for my defense team, and proved that I had acted in self-defense all the charges were dropped, and my conscience is now clear.

I can feel Kyle in the room even if he is many tables away, I can feel his happiness, his excitement, for some reason there is an undertone of sadness. Should there not be only happiness tonight? After all you don't get the Nobel Prize every day. I wish I could just block him out but I can't, because then I will be blocking my children out too. Why doesn't he just block me out? It would make things easier for every one.

Roger asks me if I am feeling well, he notice how distracted I am. I tell him, **I am just excited** and then I put on my best smile. It is funny how good I am at faking smiles now, I guess practice makes perfect as the saying says.

Brian comes to me and tells me he is taking Sarah and Brian to bed, as they seem tired. He then bends over and kisses my cheek and whispers**, be careful with Kyle he has never done anything for you other than cause you pain and trouble.** I tell him not to worry, that he is right. But I wonder if I will be able to stay away from trouble this time.

I don't know why, but I focus my hearing on Kyles table, I hear the voice of Nicole telling Kyle how proud she is of him. I hear the voice of Lori and Declan, I wonder if they are together, probably not judging by the songs Lori is recording; she has really make it big in the music industry. I hate to admit it but I am a fan of her music, she has such a way of expressing pain and anguish which just makes me connect to her songs.

As I continue to listen I hear Stephens voice, then Josh's and Andy's voice. I have to say those two were the best to me. I am happy that my discoveries have finally cured Andy from cancer she deserves to be happy, she is lucky to have the man she loves in her life.

I hear the voice of Hillary and then the voice of Tom Foss , the man that tried to Kill me, he must be happy me and Kyle are apart now, just in case I have extra security with me tonight at the insistence of Brian. I hear other voices that I don't recognize, but the voice of Amanda is missing, is that why Kyle is sad? Because she is not here? What could possibly stop her from being here with Kyle on this especial day?

Kyle POV

I am here surrounded by my loved ones, celebrating. But the most important person to me is a few tables away, however it seems like an ocean stands between us. She is not blocking me, it is the first time that I have felt complete since I pushed her away. She not blocking me gives me some hope; maybe she could forgive me with time.

Then I realize I am too late, there is a handsome man sitting by her side being attentive to her every move, as I should have been when I had a chance. I still hope he might be a boyfriend or a finance, after all Jessi is still young, we are still young, just 25.

Then I feel like the floor is sinking under me, I see two beautiful children, her children, no I correct myself, their children, they are obviously in a serious relationship, and I don't stand a chance. I feel like I have been stabbed, I immediately bloc k my pain from her. She deserves to be happy, for many years that is all that I have wished for her. I just wish she was happy with me. But I can only blame myself for being blind to her and later for not fighting for her, for not putting her first. I deserve the pain I am living in.

Nicole notices and pull me close to her, she says, **Kyle I am sorry that it did not work out between you and Jessi. I am sorry** **for interfering with your relationship. I would give anything to change it; I would give anything to see you happy again.** I give her a half smile and tell her is not her fault. It really isn't they were just so many people against our relationship, and I was so weak and blind then. Nothing stopped Jessi however, nothing until I pushed her away, until I betrayed her.

I wish I could walk to her and beg her for forgiveness; I wish she could be mine again. But there is nothing I can do, nothing that will bring her back to me. I should however at least have the decency of letting her know how sorry I am for the pain I caused her. Now is not that time, but nothing will stop me from doing at least that much. I will have to find the proper place and time.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Please review, it keeps me going.


	3. The table

Chapter 3, The table.

Jessi's POV

I enjoyed the night for the most part, it was now time to leave. Roger offered me his arm and I took it without hesitation, we have been playing this game so long, that we are perfectly comfortable with each other. I really wish I could love Roger. I don't know how he puts up with me.

We are now close to Kyle's table. It will only take a few seconds and I don't have to worry about being around him again. I will never have to face the Trager's again. Just my luck, here comes Andy with open arms, she is embracing me and thanking me for saving her life, she had a relapse years after Kyle send her cancer in to remission, he never got proper credit. She tells me she is now the mother of a 2 year old girl.

Before I know what is happening she has pulled me to Kyle's table, after a moment of panic, I feel Roger at my side holding my waist firmly. I am so thankful to have him here with me. I would not want to face them, face him alone. I give Roger a thankful smile that he returns with a smile full of love. I gather all of my courage; after all I am a grown woman and a mother now, not to mention a Nobel Price lauded, and partner in one of the most powerful pharmaceutical companies. I can handle any social situation, actually I have become very good at it.

I look at them with a wide smile, and say, **Hello isn't it nice to see you after all this years**. Then I continue, **congratulations Kyle, I always new you would get a Nobel price one day.** Kyle looks at me, with those sad blue eyes that make me want to run to him and hug him, he manages to say **Thank you Jessi, but your accomplishments are much more worthy than mine.** I smile at that, wow! the way he said Jessi could have melted my heart in the past.

Then I say, **but how rude of me, this is Roger**, and before I can complete my sentence Roger says. **I am her Roger ready to do whatever she wants from me, I hope she will change her mind and give me at least a little piece of her heart.** I look at Roger not believing he just had said what he said, he smiles back at me shapelessly and says **sorry Jessi I will behave and then laughs**. That is Roger full of surprises and humor. Never losing a minute to let me know how much he loves me. I cannot stay upset at him.

I am ready to walk away when Lori asks, **those children at your table Jessi are they yours and Roger?** I cannot believe she has had the nerve to ask me that question, then again is Lori. I am thinking about my response feeling like telling her is none of her business, I discard that idea right away, that is not how a lady behaves. Roger takes care of the problems and says, **unfortunately for me no, but I would be their father in a heartbeat if Jessi would just let me. They are amazing children just like their mother.** He concludes with a wide smile while he gets closer to me and rubs my back.

Nicole says, **your children are beautiful Jessi you are so lucky, do you mind me asking how old they are?**

Like any mother I love talking about my children, even if it is with Nicole, my former foster mother that always opposed my love for Kyle. I say, **I am extremely lucky to have them. They give meaning to my life. I named them after my mother and father, Sarah and Brian. Brian Sr. is crazy about them and he is an amazing grandfather. They are 7 years old. I have them in a private Montessori Academy, and they are already doing middle school work, but have friends their age. I don't want them to turn out socially awkward as I used to be.**

Roger immediately said, **Jessi I don't believe for a moment that you were ever socially awkward**; **you are the most socially sophisticated person that I know. **I reward him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek, as I kissed him I felt a stab in my heart, except it was not mine, it was Kyle's. I was surprised, why would he feel like that? When I looked at him he was beat read, realizing I had felt him through the connection.

I then said, **I almost forgot to congratulate you and Stephen for first grandchild? **I questioned.

Josh said, **yes their one and only grandchild. **He was beaming then he added, **these two **pointing to Kyle and Lori **are too busy concentrating on their career, they are not even dating, the way they are going they will get married in the Nursing Home. ** Lori elbowed Josh and everyone myself and Roger included laughed. Some things I guess never change. I should leave right now, I thought to myself, but I could not get myself to leave without asking this question.

I said, **I am sorry to hear that, life is all about balance. What happened to Amanda?** I said in a casual tone, almost not expecting an answer.

Kyle looked at me fiercely and said, **I broke up with her years ago, what we had was puppy love, and because of that I lost the woman that I truly love, and that I have no chance of getting back. **He concluded with the saddest eyes looking right at me. I wondered who this woman could possibly be, and why would Kyle had no chance of getting her back. I sincerely told him, **Kyle it is her loss not yours, I am sure your will find someone else.** I don't know how I could say that, after 8 years I still have not found anyone that I can love as I love Kyle, but I did find someone that loves me, eventually I guess I will settle for Roger, but not yet, I enjoy the game we are playing. It also makes me feel like there is still hope, even if I know I am lying to myself

I then said, **I have to get going but it was nice catching up with you. **Before I could walk away Kyle said, **Jessi do you think maybe someday we could catch up, over coffee or something. ** I looked at him wondering why he would want to catch up with me. He had made it abundantly clear, that not even friendship was possible between us, I was about to say no. But Roger did something very out of character and said, **Give me your card Kyle, I'll make sure Jessi gives you a call. **I looked at Roger with murderous eyes, but he just said, **I love how you look when you are mad. **Then he pulled me away from Kyle and the Tragers.

Kyle's POV

I have been distracted through the whole reception; all I can hear is the sound of her heart. A heart that does not belong to me. I pick at my food, I am really not hungry. Then all off a sudden there she is, she looks glorious. It is hard to see her with another man at her side, a man that obviously will do anything to have Jessi's heart. I see how comfortable they are with each other. That tells me they have been together for a while.

I wish I could handle the situation as well as Jessi, but I barely manage to babble some words, and I forget to block my pain from her, she must think I am an idiot.

I saw how upset she was at Roger, when he took my card and said, he would have her call me. I cannot blame her. It was amazing to see Roger handling the situation, he knows her well. I was never good at understanding her.

Then I hear Lori saying, **that Roger man is sure head over toes for Jessi, the luck that heartless women have, he is quite a catch. ** I am about to say something in Jessi's defense, but as always I am too late. I hear Andy say,** Lori how can you talk like that about Jessi? Why can't you see her as she is? A woman that saved my life and that of countless people, a mother that loves her children, a person of integrity that is willing to take the blame for others if that means their happiness.** She said the last part looking right at me. I lowered my eyes and felt myself blush in embarrassment, was it possible that Andy knew the true? I really never lied openly, but I just let people make their assumption and did not have the courage to tell the true. Like any lie it has destroyed me in more ways that I ever thought possible.

Then I hear Nicole saying, **Jessi has truly become a great woman. I wonder why I never saw her true potential. She has accomplished so much despite all the adverse circumstances in her life. She is very strong and a true survivor. **I cannot take it anymore all these people talking about Jessi, as if any of us truly knew her. I got up and said, **I need to get going, do you really think we should be talking about Jessi after 8 years, none of us know who she is or who she was, can we just give her some respect, she was nothing but pleasant and polite to us tonight.** I then stormed out to get my car. I heard Declan saying, **take it easy man, no one means any harm.**


	4. The Bedroom

The Bedroom

Jessi's POV

I am walking in to our hotel holding on to Rogers arm, my head is spinning ,so much has happened in the past few hours. Why did Kyle have to receive his Nobel Prize the same year as me? Could he have not received it a year earlier or later? I know how irrational this thought is, but I cannot help but to be upset at him, for ruining my perfect life without him. It just hurts too much to see him.

As we make it to the door and in to the living room of the suite, I start crying while Roger holds me in his arms. He lifts me up and carries me to my bedroom, and then lays me down on the bed. I pull him in to bed with me, between sobs I ask him, **Roger why, why? Have you not figured out who Kyle is? **Roger is holding me near to him, and he separates just enough to look at my eyes and then tells me his voice almost breaking, **Jessi my love, of course I know who he is. He is the man that has your heart, despite being a fool and throwing it away. That is why Jessi, I cannot compete against a memory or a ghost, but I can compete against a man to win your heart. The most important thing is that it does not matter who wins, you will be happy at the end, and that is all I want, your happiness.** There are no words to express my gratitude to Roger. Good all selfless Roger. I just need to unite my body to his, I start pulling off his shirt, and he starts unzipping my dress, a night of passion it will be. We have had many others, but as much passion as there is between us, I am just not able to give him my heart.

Roger is a sleep by my side, my mind goes to the past, I remember my last night with Kyle, I saw him afterwards but that was our last night. He sneaked in to my room, and I woke up to his kisses, those kisses full of electricity that I cannot share with no one else for fear of hurting them. He whispered in my ear how much he loved me and how we would be together forever, and as fool I believed him. I kissed him and we explored each other's body, there was so much passion and love between us, then pure happiness. The car alarms going off, the black out of the neighborhood, the feeling of being one with him, being able to see through his eyes, and letting him see through mine. Being complete, perfectly complete. Then all the bad memories assault me. I cannot go there, I need to get away, I decide to go and run my worries off.

Kyle's POV

I am driving back to the hotel with Foss, both of us are quiet. Right before getting out Tom tells me, **Kyle if your still love her fight for her, I was mistaken by contributing to drift you apart.** Then he walked in to the hotel. Today must be the night that people tell me they are sorry for keeping me away from Jessi, but it was not their fault it was mine.

I walk up to my hotel room and turn the light on. To my surprise I hear her heart beat not far away, of all the hotels in Stockholm, Sweden, what are the chances of us staying in the same hotel? In rooms that are so close to each other that I can hear her heart. I get in to bed and focus on the sound of her heart. I remember how many nights I feel a sleep to the sound of her heart. There have been so many nights of emptiness since then.

As I am listening to her heart, I start listening to a conversation, I know I shouldn't, but I cannot help myself. Jessi is asking Roger something, maybe about me. Then Roger tells her that he knows I am the man that holds her heart. I cannot believe what I am hearing, pure joy and ecstasy, that is what I feel at that moment. Jessi still loves me, she still cares about me, I still have a chance, and a chance is all I am asking for. I almost feel like running to Jessi's room and thanking Roger.

Then I hear things I don't want to hear, as much as I try to block it I can't. Tears are running down my cheeks, if she still loves me why is she with him? The answer is obvious, because she does not even know that I love her , how can I blame her for trying to move on, when the last time I saw her, that I really saw her, I told her I did not even want her friendship. At the dinner she had no clue that when I talked about the woman that I love, I was talking about her. What did I push her in to when she left, who broke her heart and left her to raise 2 children alone. I felt like killing that man whoever he was.

Finally I cannot bear listening to the sounds of another man making her happy, I decided to go for a run.


	5. The run

Chapter 5, The run

Kyle's POV

I am running in the hotel premises, there is a golf course, then I run near the water canal, I have so many emotions, ranging from joy to anger. I need to get them under control, or I might cause some damage. I cannot go back to the hotel like this. So many ideas are spinning in my head, ideas of how to get Jessi back. Nothing else matters to me, the only important thing is fighting for her love. I have a worthy opponent a man that for what I can tell truly loves her.

I keep running blindly just trying to release all the energy I have, I don't even know where I am going. Then all of a sudden I hear a voice that tells me **stop right there and move in to the light**. At a distance I see woman pointing a gun at me and holding a knife in her other hand, she looks ready to fight. I am surprised and then I say, **Jessi? **She walks closer and says in a casual tone still pointing her weapons at me, **a woman can never be too careful. Is your friend Tom Foss with you or any other person? **I look at her with pain and concern in my eyes wondering what could possibly make her so distrustful. There is no question that she knows how to take care of herself.

I say, **No Jessi there is no one with me, I just came for a run. **She gets closer to me and says, **I think you are telling the truth, but would you mind if I make sure? **She then starts running one of her hands over my body, searching for weapons? The other hand is holding a gun to my head. I know this is not a romantic situation; actually I should be pretty upset at how I am being treated. But I can't, her scent, the warmth of her body the touch of her hands all over me. She better hurry up or I will end up kissing her. Finally I cannot resist, risking my life I grab her by the waist and press my lips on to hers. I am almost expecting to get shoot, instead of that I feel her responding just as intensely. Her weapons put away, her hands around my neck. Electricity circulating between us. Then she separates herself from me gasping, she pushes me away, her cheeks are still red, she looks so perfect. She then tells me with fire in her voice, **I am not your toy Kyle get away from me! leave me alone! go and fight for the love of that woman that has your heart. **Then I see tears forming in her eyes, she runs away. She is majestic in her anger, this time I run after her, I will run to the end of the universe for her. Whatever it takes to get her back.

Jessi's POV

Dammed, just my luck. I go out to run away my worries and of all people I run in to Kyle . Then on top of everything, I have to make sure that he is not trying to harm me or maybe Tom Foss. After all Tom Foss did try to kill me when I was 6 months pregnant. I can never be too careful, especially since I am on the Latnok board, we have plenty of enemies. I guess Kyle could be counted as one. For now however we prefer to think of him as the Latnok Prophet, that is what he was created to be. Even if Latnok cut him loose a long time ago after he killed Cassidy. After that no one expected for him to fulfill his potential, who would have guessed. Too bad it is not helping Latnok get positive publicity.

It was hard to search Kyle , feeling his strong muscles, taking in his scent. The next thing I know he is kissing me, and worse of all I am responding. Why have I never been able to have any control when it comes to Kyle? Yeah, yeah I know Brian says part of the purpose for creating me was to have children with Kyle. Mission fulfilled, why can't he just stay away?

I am running as fast as I can away from Kyle. Tears running down my cheeks like an idiot. If he did not think I was unstable before, he must think that now. I keep running trying to calm myself down. Is just that kissing him while enjoyable beyond words, also brought back all the hurt from my past with Kyle. Then all of a sudden Kyle jumps right in front of me. What is he trying to do?

Before I have time to react and kick him in the face, he is on his knees holding on to my legs and begging for forgiveness. He is crying and telling me, **Jessi I have always done wrong by you. I have hurt you so much. I betrayed your love, and left to be with some one that I did not even love. I let you take the blame in front of the Trager's for Cassidy's death. There are so many things that I did wrong, I am just hoping that someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me even if I don't deserve it.** It seems he is going to continue, all that he says might be true but I cannot bear seeing Kyle on his knees crying like a little child, and hanging on to me as if I am about to disappear.

I interrupt him and say in a soft gentle voice, **Kyle please get up, what are you doing here anyway? ** Kyle looks at me with those irresistible blue puppy eyes, his face stained with tears, and tells me with anguish, **Jessi, I am doing just what you told me minutes ago, I am fighting for the love of the woman that has my heart. For the love of the woman that I don't deserve.**

I am in shock, maybe I misunderstood? I feel my knees shaking, before I know it I am on the floor with Kyle. He does not lose a minute and pulls me in to a hug. I have to know, to make sure that what I heard is true. So I ask, **mm… Kyle what did you say? I think I did not hear your right.** _Kyle looks at me right in the eye with his sad blue eyes and tells me,_** Jessi I love you more than anything, I've been living in hell without you. I know I don't deserve your love or your forgiveness. I am just begging you for a chance to make it up to you, to prove that I am different, that I will always put you first.**

I am such a baby, I hate it. I start crying and soon I am sobbing so hard that Kyle has to hold me on his lap for me not to fall completely to the ground, I give in an bury my face in his neck, while he murmurs, **I am sorry Jessi, please don't cry.**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. Please review it means a lot to me.**


	6. The first talk

Chapter 6, The first Talk

Kyle's POV

I am her with Jessi in the middle of the golf course. I am holding her in my arms and rocking her the best that I can, she is sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. I kiss her hair, I wipe the tears from her face and kiss her eyelids. I beg her for forgiveness. The last thing I wanted to do was to cause her more pain. Then I think of something, Jessi used to be quiet ticklish, we used to have tickle fights, I am quiet ticklish too. It is worth trying anything to stop her from crying like this.

I start kissing her neck while tickling her waist, after a minute her cries turn in to laughter and she starts tickling me back. We are both laughing so hard. I have not felt these lively in years. We are rolling on the grass, I am on top one minute and the next minute Jessi has the lead. Finally Jessi is on top of me and grabs both of my hands, her hair is out of place and both of us are covered in grass. She looks at me and smiles seductively. Oh! Man! How I love her. Then she says, **Kyle what do I get for beating you?**

I smile back at her and say, **anything you want Jessi, I'll do anything for you. **She winks at me and says,** let's start with breakfast. You know Kyle in another world I'll be yours tonight, but I can't break free from this life. **Then she jumps up to her feet and starts brushing the grass of her clothes and hair. I jump up to my feet, and after brushing the grass off, I put a hand around her waist and whisper in her ear, **what do you mean Jessi?**

Jessi looks at me with her beautiful eyes that look green in the morning light. Then she whispers back**, I wish it was easy Kyle… to let myself love you. **Then she smiles and tells me, **I'll give you a chance. I give you fair warning Roger has proved his worth and loyalty. I just….have not been able to give him my heart, it is up to you to prove your love. **I kiss her lips and then whisper in her ear, **I will not disappoint you, thank you for the chance.** Jessi lightens up and says, **let's go for breakfast. **On the way she calls Brian and leaves a voice mail telling him not to worry about her, she will meet them by the pool in a couple of hours. Then she turns at me and tells me, **he is a worry wart lately.**

I wonder what type of relationship Jessi and Brian have. I ask, **is there a reason why he should be worried? ** She turns and looks at me then says, **you don't understand a thing, do you Kyle?** I answer a bit confused, **I guess I don't Jessi, but I will do my best to understand if you explain . **

Jessi looks at me, as if deciding if she can trust me, I further encourage her, **Jessi I promise I will try to understand; your secrets are safe with me. I rather die than betray you again. Okay Kyle you better keep your word. Let's grab some coffee and pastries and then we can sit in a quiet spot and talk.**

I am carrying a box full of pastries, and then we find a bench near the canal to sit on. There is no one around, so early in the morning, we sit and I wait, while sipping on my Latte.

Jessi's POV

I am trying to gather my thoughts while I am drinking my latte and eating a chocolate croissant.  
I have just experience so many different emotions. I just went from crying to having a tickle fight with Kyle. I must admit it was fun, I guess we are still young enough for an occasional tickle fight.

I decide I will just limit myself to answering Kyle's direct questions. That will give us both some time, me to decide if I can trust him, him to absorb all the information. There is no rush; we need to get to know each other again.

I start, **Kyle of course there are reasons for Brian to worry. For starters I am on the Latnok board and there are many that dislike Latnok. I am bringing good press to Latnok, someone could decide to eliminate me. Then your friend Tom Foss tried to kill me when I was 6 month pregnant, he could try to kill me again, or even worse he could hurt my children.** I shiver at the thought; tears threaten to leave my eyes. I don't know how Kyle s going to react, will he believe that his protector tried to kill a pregnant woman?

Kyle hugs me and kisses my head, then he tells me, **Jessi I did not know that Tom tried to kill you, how? when? **I start,** after I left the Trager's, I was alone and broken. I could not stand people looking at me as if I was a cold blooded murderer, being scared of me. **Kyle said**, I am sorry Jessi that was my fault**.I continued, **I turned myself in to the police. Brian went and bailed me out within hours. He paid for my defense, and obtained the footage necessary for everyone to know myself included that I acted in self-defense. I went to live with him until I was found innocent. Then I left to collage with him paying for all of my expenses, I choose to go to Harvard, I could have got a scholarship, but Brian said, I did not needed it. **

**While in collage my pregnancy started to show, Brian was not upset at all, he actually was very happy and excited, he moved to Boston, and I left the dorms and moved in with him. When I was 6 months pregnant I was on campus one night when Tom started firing at me, I saw him with my night vision. I was in no shape to defend myself, but I was able to duck most of the shoots, one did hit my shoulder. I thought I was going to die. Thankfully Brian had informed Latnok of my pregnancy and unknown to me they had a security team watching over me. Tom was able to escape. But Brian was able to find him. They stroke a deal your freedom from Latnok, for my safety and that of my children. Latnok has kept its end of the deal, and so has Tom, but we don't know who Tom might be working for or for how long he will keep his word.**

Kyle did not question my answer, he just sat there, after a few minutes tears were coming out of his eyes. I looked up to him and allowed myself to cry. Then Kyle asked me, **why would Tom want to kill you? **I told him, **I don't know Kyle you might want to ask him. **After a few minutes we stood up and started walking back to the hotel. Kyle was holding me close to him, he told me, **Jessi I had no idea I had been so close to losing you. **Then he kissed my temple and I wiped the tears that were running down his cheeks.


	7. Building trust

Chapter 7

Building trust

Kyle's POV

I walk Jessi to her room and offer to wait outside and then walk her to the Pool. She tells me that she can hear the shower, and that it is probably Roger, they will walk to the swimming pool after she gets ready. Then she kisses my cheek and goes in.

I am left in the hallway, with mixed feelings, jealousy one of them. I know I have no right to be jealous. I just have to concentrate on winning Jessi's trust. I am thankful she is giving me a chance.

I decided to go back to my room and take a shower, I will call Tom after, we need to talk.

After I call Tom he tells me we can talk in his room. He is waiting for me, as always I cannot read his expression, his heart is racing. This is not easy for me to do, after all Tom is the man that has protected me my whole life. But it has to be done.

I start, **Tom first I don't want you to think that I am ungrateful. I know that you have saved my life countless times, and I am thankful for that. I really care about you. I need to know Tom why did you try to kill Jessi when she was pregnant?**

Tom looked at me and said, **she told you. I am not going to denying it Kyle. I did it for you Kyle and for Adam, I have always been loyal.**

**Why ? Tom, Why? ** I demanded.

**I did it for you Kyle, so the Trager's would never find out that you killed Cassidy, for you not to lose their trust. I did it for Adam, he never planned for y….Jessi to be pregnant, not like that. That was Professors Kern plan. Latnok never planned it either, Jessi was only an unapproved experiment, she should have died when I bombed Zzyzx, it would have been much easier. It is too late now, Latnok now approves of all that Professor Kern did, they have the evidence to prove his theories. Brian is now the Latnok Chairman, and Jessi is on the board. They have accepted her as Brian's and Sarah's daughter with all the rights and privilege that it entails. **

I was in shock, I could not believe that Tom just sees Jessi as an experiment, and had no problem trying to kill her twice. The other things he said, I did not understand, I was going to ask him to get out of my life, but loyal to me as always he said, **Kyle, I am going to make this easy for you, I am leaving, you don't need me anymore, and Declan is fully trained to take may place. I also now know that you are never going to be happy without Jessi. Good luck Kyle, if you really need me you know how to find me, and don't worry I will not hurt Jessi or the kids.** I walk to the door and say, **By Tom.** There is nothing else for me to say, Jessi comes first.

I realize that for me to be able to gain Jessi's trust, I need to make things right. I need to correct my mistakes from the past. I call each member of my family and we all agree to meet at Mom's and Dad's room as they have a little living room there. I am anxious wondering if I will be losing my family. It suddenly dawns on me, I am their son, they might be upset but I am not losing them. Tears come to my eyes and my guilt only increases.

All of my family is gathering at mom's and dad's room, Declan is here too. I ask them to sit down and I sit too. I start, **Guys is time for me to come clean with you. I should have done these years ago. It was me who killed Cassidy, not Jessi. I was just too scared to tell you, I was selfish; I just let Jessi take the blame.** Everyone is staring at me in disbelief. Lori says, **look Kyle I get it that you are in love with Jessi, you don't have to lie for us to accept that. What if you are in love with a murderer, it is your life Kyle. **Am I too late to correct my mistake? I say, **I am telling the true, I don't care if you approve of my love for Jessi or not, but Jessi deserves for you to know the true, you deserve to know the true. **I still get looks of disbelief, and then Declan says, **Kyle is telling the true I saw how Kyle killed Cassidy with my own eyes. He had good reasons, I helped Tom dispose of the body. ** Then Andy says, **I knew too, before Jessi left I asked her directly, she did not give me an answer, she just looked away and tears came down her cheeks. Jessi always use to answer direct questions.**

Nicole is the first to speak; I see disappointment in her eyes, but nothing like the way she looked at Jessi so many years ago. She starts, **Kyle why did you not tell us the true? you are our son, nothing can change the way we love you and feel about you. Why did you let us blame Jessi? We were so unfair to her.**

Then Josh says, **but she did kill the man in the woods, that was cold blooded murder.** Declan intervenes, **Before Tom left he gave me this video for you to watch. **Declan inserted it in the DVD player. It was Jessi's trial, including the footage. Jessi is there completely naked, and covered in pink gel. It shown how the man was drunk and trying to take advantage of Jessi. It shows how the man attacked her with the knife and Jessi tried to avoid confrontation. Finally she had no other choice but to kill the man. The man happened to be a convicted rapist and murderer that was on the run. Then Declan says, **The media did not make a big deal of the story that proved Jessi's innocence, because Jessi was a minor and they could not reveal her name. It was not as big as a story as the first one. They barely made any mention.**

Lori said, **I really misjudged Jessi. I never gave her a chance.**

Stephen said, **we hurt Jessi so much; she wanted so badly to know the love of a family. We really never loved her or accepted her. I am glad she is doing well in life. I am glad Jessi found her way back to her father. I can see they have good relationship now. Kyle as of you I am disappointed you did not tells us the truth. Would you at least tell us why you killed Cassidy? I am sure you had a good reason.**

I started, **The first time Cassidy entered the house, I was ready to kill him, he was threatening all of my loved ones, my family, Jessi. Jessi stopped me from killing him that time. She told me I could not kill my brother. She did not want for me to feel the pain that she was living with for killing the man in the woods. Then as you remember everything was quiet for a few months, until Cassidy managed to kidnap Jessi when we were out at the movie. I followed, and when I found Jessi unconscious and beaten up, I could not control myself and I just snapped Cassidy's neck. I could not let him hurt anyone else. Then I brought Jessi home and that is when everyone assumed Jessi had Killed Cassidy. The way you looked at her, the way you told her she could stay only until she graduated High School, and that she should stay in her room when she was at home. It made me scared and I was not brave enough to face the consequences of my actions, I let her take the blame, and I let her die a little each day, until she could not take it and left. **

Nicole took the lead and said, **Kyle, what we all have done is wrong. Is going to take a while to trust you again, but know that we all love you.** Every one shook their heads in agreement, and each one came and gave me a hug. I realized how wrong I had been at keeping the truth from them for so many years, I had betrayed them too. I was family, Jessi had never been family. I was so unfair to her. I told them, **thank you for your love, I understand it will take a while before you can trust me. I am sorry that I lied to you.**

Josh looks at me and says, **man Jessi really loves you, to take the blame of a murder for you. You really need to make it up to her, if she lets you.**

I smile at Josh and tell him, **I had a chance to speak to her and beg her for forgiveness; she is giving me a chance to earn her trust.**

Lori says, **and what about the kids Kyle, have you thought about that? Do you really want to raise the children of another man? Judging by their age she probably got pregnant in juvie.**

I don't bother to tell Lori that Jessi was only detained for a few hours. I just say, **If Jessi decides to take me back I will love her children as my own. That is if I am that lucky.**

* * *

**I appreciate the reviews. Please review it means a lot to me.**


	8. The swimming pool

Chapter 8, The Swimming Pool

Kyle's POV

I feel better after telling my family the truth. I am glad they now know that Jessi did not kill Cassidy. It is too little too late for Jessi but the best I can do at this point. At least I can show her that I love her enough to try to set things straight.

As of Tom, I just cannot understand his thinking. I cannot blame Jessi and Brian for being scared of him. I know he will keep his word to me. I really have had no one directly protecting me for a long while. I can take care of myself, but is good to know I can count on Declan if I really need him. He is currently working for the secret service and is very busy.

I walk to Jessi's room and knock at the door. To my surprise I am face to face with Roger. He tells me, **Hi Kyle, I want to let you know that I love Jessi. She told me she is giving you a chance to earn her trust. Don't dare to hurt her, because I will not tolerate it. I don't care if you have special powers or not. I want to let you know that I am not going to give up that easily. But I could not fight against your memory that is why I encourage Jessi to get in touch with you.**

I have to admire Roger's honesty and love for Jessi. I tell him, **Nice to meet you Roger. Thank you for getting me the chance to gain Jessi's trust, I understand your reason behind it. You don't have to worry about me hurting Jessi, I love her more than myself. I have grown and matured, I will do my best to set things right. I have to be honest with you and let you know that I will do my best to earn her trust and her love.**

Roger said, **it is in Jessi's hands now. I am flying out later today. Jessi is by the swimming pool with her kids and Brian. **

I say, **Thanks Roger.** Then I walk away. I go to my room and change in to a bathing suit. I am on my way to the swimming pool, looking forward to seeing Jessi. I momentarily forget about Brian. As I get closer to the pool I can see Jessi in the swimming pool playing with her children.

Brian is sitting on the deck reading a book on his tablet. I figure out that sooner or later I will have to face Brian. I walk to him and after sitting in a nearby chair. I say,** Hi Brian, it has been a long time. **Brian looks at me and tells me, **Hi Kyle, it has been a long time indeed. It is funny, as much energy as you spend running away from your destiny, you have fulfilled it. Too bad Latnok does not get proper credit for their "Prophet". But you did not come here to talk about Latnok. You are here to talk about Jessi. I don't understand why she still cares about you. I need to know your intentions. I don't want my daughter getting hurt again.**

I say, **Brian thanks for being straight forward with me. My intentions are to regain Jessi's trust and hopefully her heart. I have loved Jessi forever; I was just too blind to see it when I was young. It hurts to be without her. Now I have hopes that maybe she will take me back. I know that I have hurt her and treated her poorly, that will not happen again. I have started with making things right, first with Foss and then with my family.**

Brian said, **I am not happy with Jessi's idea of giving you a chance, but I want her happiness. I will accept whatever she decides.**

Jessi turns towards Brian and says, **Dad are you finished with your talk, because I want to introduce Kyle to the kids. ** Brian and says, **I am finished Jess.**

**I get in to the swimming pool and say, Hey Jessi. **She says, **Hey Kyle. Brian, Sarah, come over here, I want to introduce you to a friend. **I see her children swimming towards her with perfect style, it seem to me like they are moderating their speed. Then I see their curious eyes looking at me. They both have blue eyes. I can see a lot of Jessi in them. Then I notice something else, I can sense them? Maybe I am imagining things. Jessi tells her children, **kids this is Kyle a friend from the past, Kyle these are my children, Brian and Sarah. **The three of us say **Hi **at the same time that sends Sarah bursting in to laughter. I can feel her joy. This is strange; I have never sensed anyone but Jessi before. Brian tells Jessi, **mommy is Kyle special like us? Because I feel a connection. Me too mommy, **Sarah says. They seem as surprised as me.

**Jessi's POV**

I am playing in the swimming pool with my children when I hear Kyle's heartbeat. I already know Brian wants to talk to him. Brian is trying his best to be a good father. I know he loves me. In the past he just did not know how to be a father, he has come a long way. I love him for trying. I like how he stands up for me.

When I think Brian has said enough I decided to rescue Kyle. I did like what Kyle said about setting things right. I will have to ask him about it. I am also happy that he understands this is just a chance and not a guaranty of me taking him back. I use to hate how he took me for granted. Finally he realizes that he has loved me for a long time. I am definitely smarter.

After introducing Kyle to our children, I encounter a problem, which I had not anticipated, the three of them connect. Then my children ask me about it. I feel Kyle is also is curious about it. I simply tell my children, **hmm… yes you could say that Kyle is special. **Their question answered they go back to playing.

Kyle says tentatively, **Jessi, your children have really powerful minds…were they in a pod?**

I laugh too cover my uncertainty and say, **No Kyle, they were gestated the normal way, and they have belly buttons to prove it. They just take after me. **I cannot tell Kyle that Brian and Sarah are his children, he needs to figure it out himself, is part of the test. I would expect him to know that after I left, I would have not just slept with anyone that it took me a long time to recover. Plus is really not that difficult to do the math to know I got pregnant on our last night together. The connection should give him an extra clue if he wants to see what is in front of his eyes. Really he only needs to look at the children to figure out they look a lot like him.

After a while Brain and Sarah want for us to play with them, we start playing swimming pool basketball. I am on one team with Brian and Kyle and Sarah are in the other team. I am having fun, it seems like Kyle has not played basketball in a long while. Brian and I end up wining. Sarah is looking pretty upset, Brian says a second to late, **no Sarah! **We all see a wave forming at one side of the swimming pool and it hits right across, pulling some small children from the low end to the deep end. Sarah and Brian are already diving to save the little ones, I join them. A second latter Kyle realizes what is going on and helps out too. Fortunately, no one is seriously hurt. However a third of the water from the swimming pool is now on the floor.

Brian Sr. is used to these types of situations and immediately jumps in to action, he says, **Oh! Jessi thank goodness the children are not hurt! I did not know that the hotel had a wave swimming pool. **I play along, **Dad let me hand you the children, this swimming pool is t dangerous.** Brian Sr. puts a towel over each one. Kyle is looking at us trying to figure out what is going on.

We are all walking back to the hotel, then Sarah throws her little arms around my neck and starts crying, she whispers, **mommy I am sorry, I did not mean to, I just got upset and it happened so fast. **I kiss her head and tell her, **I know Sarah, you did not mean to, don't worry no one got hurt and you will get more control as you get older.** I hug her and carry her to the elevators while she is sobbing. Before we get in Brian Sr. says **Princess, are you feeling okay, is it safe to get on the elevators? **She says , **mommy can you walk me upstairs?, **I say **sure honey. **Kyle decides to walk up the stairs with us.

Half way to the 30th floor Sarah is feeling better, she jumps out of my arms and says, **mommy raise you to the room.** She is holding her sandals in one hand and starts running off her little legs. I run staying one step behind her in case she falls I will be able to catch her. Kyle is jogging behinds us, and seems to be having fun. Finally we get to our room and Sarah says, **I win mommy. You sure did Sarah, **I say. Then she runs inside to find her brother.

Kyle is looking at me with a big grin on his face, he holds my hands and kisses them, then he tells me, **I cannot remember when I had this much fun last, thank you Jessi.** He almost melts my heart, but I most remains strong, I allow myself to smile back and say, **your welcome Kyle. **He looks at me with his deep blue eyes and tells me, **do I get to see you again today?**

I tell him, **I don't think so Kyle. The kids are tired, and I did not get much sleep last night. I still have to pack because we leave tomorrow morning. I think I am just going to get room service and call it a night.** Kyle tries to hide his disappointment behind a smile and tells me, **do I get your address? **I wink at him and tell him, **It is not hard to find out where I live. **Then I give him light kiss on the lips and close the door. I can see he is confused. I am not making things easy for him this time, if he really loves me and wants me back he needs to do his homework.

Thanks Mc aj for always reviewing. I appreciate the reviews of remma500, johnmurray2, and every one else. Please review it keeps me writing.


	9. The airplane

Chapter 9

The Trip

**Jessi's POV**

We finally get to our gate at the airport. I am feeling happy and proud. When I get back Latnok is organizing a banquet in my honor. Things have changed so much. It seems like yesterday when Latnok thought of me as dispensable a failed experiment. Now I am at the top of the organization as a board member. I hold one of the 2 inheritable seats. One is the one of Adam the founder, and Sarah has been finally given her proper place as a co-founder. I of course hold Sarah's seat, and one day I will pass it to my daughter Sarah. Brian has his own seat, but is holding Adam's seat as the board chairman, until Brian Jr. can ascend to his proper position. I guess Kyle could get it if he wanted to join Latnok, but it is unlikely.

As I am lost in my thought's I hear Kyle's voice **saying Hi, Jessi, you and Sarah look beautiful this morning. Good morning Brian and Brian. **

**Oh! Hey Kyle, you found us, where are you flying to?** I ask. I am a little surprised to see Kyle.

Kyle smiles one of those crocket smiles of his and says, **I am going to Boston. I am staying as close to you as you let me. I love you Jessi, and I have changed, there is no way I am letting you go again without fighting to my last breath. **

I wink at him and say, **Kyle you are as dramatic as always. **Then I laugh and to my surprise Kyle laughs with me and then tells me, **you are right Jessi but it works out well for negotiation, if you don't like that trait, I will try to change it. ** I cannot help myself and I kiss his cheek that makes him smile and I can feel his warmth. Then I tell him** I actually like that trait, I think it is cute. **

I notice that Kyle is dressed in Blue jeans a shirt and a Blue Jean Jacket; he looks really hot if a bit informal. I wish I could dress a bit more informal at times, but I represent Latnok at all times. I ask him, **Kyle why do you have that big backpack with you?**

**Jessi, don't worry I am not planning on bombing the plane, **he say's jokingly. Then he continues in a more serious tone and says, **I have traveled a lot in the past 5 years. I have all that I need in my backpack it makes it easier to move from place to place, and I avoid having to wait for my bags. If I have to walk to my destination, it is easy to throw it on my back and go. In a way I have my home in my backpack.**

I say, **that is interesting, but where do you actually live?**

He says, **unlike you my address is not easy to find because it changes frequently. I really don't have a permanent place. I spent two months with Nicole and Stephen before coming here. I needed some time to catch my breath. I am a sentimental, and I hang on to Adam's house and Cabin, but rarely visit them. I am going to be living in Boston now.**

I am about to ask a question when I hear the boarding call for first Class. I stand up and see that Brian and the children are already in line. I ask Kyle, **are you coming? ** He tells me, **no, I am in the main cabin, but I'll see you in Boston.**

As I am boarding the plane I wonder why Kyle chooses to fly in the main cabin, he had to know that I was flying first class. I will have to ask him latter. Then I suddenly hear Kyle in my head saying, **I always travel in the most inexpensive way, being a peacemaker does not pay that well. But I don't mind. I like what I do. Plus the seat next to you was already taken.** I realize I projected my thoughts to Kyle and smile, is nice to communicate in this way. I do it with my children at times, but not too often, their minds are still developing.

**Kyle's POV**

I am in my room getting ready to go to the airport. It was not hard to find Jessi's flight unfortunately the seat close to Jessi was taken. I decided to get a main cabin seat. I don't like spending on unnecessary things.

I am at the waiting area and I look for Jessi, I find her heart beat and follow it. She looks beautiful, she is wearing a thin red blouse with short sleeves and black business pants. I love how she looks in red. I approach her and we spend some time talking, it is great to talk to Jessi. I have missed her so much.

It is time for Jessi to board with her family. I wait for the main cabin call.

To my surprise Jessi projects some thoughts to me and I answer. It feels so right to communicate in this way with her. I am so happy she is not blocking the connection; it should strengthen as we spend more time together. I still have to get used to the connection with Jessi's children. Not that I don't like it, actually is quite fun to feel their emotions, they are so fresh.

After boarding the plane I think about what I will need to do when I get to Boston. I take out my laptop and start surfing the internet. I want to find an efficiency in the right part of town. For me that means a small area of about 5 blocks, at the intersection of the territory of 3 of the most dangerous gangs in Boston. I am planning to work with them to see if I can get some peace in the area. I will have to gather information to apply for some grants to be able to do the work. I also have to contact the United Nations peace committee to give them my new address. I have been working for the UN for 5 years, it gives me protection and the tools that I need when I negotiate peace treaties. I am not planning on accepting foreign assignments for a while.

I make a hotel reservation to stay for a night. I get a hotel within walking distance of the airport. Boston has good public transportation, I might not have to buy I car. A car will be hard to keep at the area where I will be living. I will be living in the area of Dorchester and Roxbury. I find a small studio on Huntington Avenue. I will check it out when I get to Boston. It is 1000 dollars a month, about what I was looking to pay.

I try to listen for Jessi's voice or her children's voice. I only hear Jessi's peaceful respiration. They must be a sleep. I better get some rest too.

Finally we land in Boston, after getting out of the plane I walk towards the suitcase area to see if I can help Jessi with her suitcases. I am glad I decided to look for Jessi. She has Sarah a sleep in her arms. Brian Sr. and Brian are getting the suitcases. I approach them and start helping. It also gives me a chance to get Jessi's address from the suitcase tags. When we have all the suitcases, I say **Guys, may I help you to take the suitcases to your car? **Brian Sr. says, **yes please Kyle, Jessi packed enough for a year. **Jessi looks at Brian and says, **Dad you are exaggerating, I only packed 6 suitcases and then the carry ones. See what I am saying Kyle, **Brian tells me. I don't want to be in the middle so I say, **I am glad we had a good flight.**

I follow Jessi and Brian to their cars, and help them to load their suitcases. I am getting ready to walk away when Jessi asks, **do you have a place to stay? Yes I do Jessi I booked a hotel from the plane.** She tells me, **get in I'll give you a ride.** I get in, her tone leaves no room for arguments.

When I get to my hotel I get out after kissing Jessi's cheek and thanking Jessi and her children. Then I tell her, **I'll see you around. ** **I look forward to it Kyle.** She tells me looking at me with her beautiful hazel eyes.

I appreciate the reviews they keep me going. Please review.


	10. Boston

Chapter 10

Boston

**Kyle's POV**

I register at the Hotel, and drop my things at my room. I go out and find a Chinese buffet to have my lunch. I call the studio manager and he agrees to show it to me in an hour. After brushing my teeth I take the bus to see the efficiency. It has a perfect location for me. It's small, but I don't need a big place. I sign the lease, and the manager tells me to pick the key tomorrow morning. I am tired so I go back to my hotel and call it an early night.

I wake up early and check out, on the way to my new home, I stop to get myself breakfast at a bagel shop. I get the keys to the studio and move in with my backpack. I decide to go and buy cleaning supplies. I spend a good part of the morning cleaning. I don't mind small places but I like to keep things clean. Then I head out to buy groceries. The refrigerator is small. I don't want to buy too much.

I decide I will need to buy a desk that can serve as a table to, a small couch, a couple of chairs, and a small Wardrobe to organize my clothes. That should do it. I decide to order on-line at the Ikea store. I will sleep in the bathtub I have a sleeping bag to put in there. Maybe I will buy a pillow.

For now I will have to sit on the floor and work there on my laptop. I start searching for grants. I find a few that could apply to my project. I save them and decided to walk around to get to know the neighborhood and its people. After six hours I am ready to start witting my grants. I decide not to bother Jessi today she probably has a lot to do after coming back from a trip. I go to sleep trying to project my love towards Jessi.

I wake up early in the morning take a shower and get dressed, then I catch a bus. I am on my way to Harvard. Jessi teaches a class in genetics there, I was able to sign up to audit her class for the rest of the semester. I did have to throw my credentials around and agree to meet with the Dean of the law school, but it's worth it.

I am early. I find the classroom and go in. To my surprise Jessi is already there and looking at me with her beautiful green eyes, she appears surprised. I love how her eyes change color. I smile and say **Hey Jessi. Hey, Kyle** she tells me and then asks, **what are you doing here? Auditing the class of the smartest and must beautiful professor. I was also wondering if that professor would agree to eat lunch with me. **Jessi thinks about it and then says, **okay, I'll go out for lunch, now go and sit down the students will be here any minute. **Jessi tells me. **Thanks Jessi, **I say and go to find a seat.

I am at the office of the Dean of the Law school. He says, **Dr. Trager it is a pleasure to meet you please sit down. **I say, **It is a pleasure to meet you too Dr. Hamilton. **I wonder what he wants to talk about. He starts**, Dr. Trager I was wondering if you would be interested in giving a conference to all the students of the law school on your experience negotiating peace. ** I answer, **it would be my honor. **He tells me** great, would you consider teaching a class next semester on international law? **I am in such a good mood after lunch with Jessi, that without thinking much I say, **yes. ** He tells me **thank you Dr. Trager, let me take you out for dinner so we can discuss the details.**

**Jessi's POV**

I did not hear from Kyle today, I wonder why? Then as I am going to bed, I feel him projecting an overwhelming amount of love towards me. Does he really love me that much I wonder? I had a busy day trying to catch up. I am glad I did not have to work today. I go to sleep thinking about Kyle I really hope I can trust him again. I hope he loves me enough to earn my trust. I feel complete when I am with him, I wonder if he feels the same way. When we were younger he told me he did, but then he turned his back on me. Enough thinking, I have to teach an early class tomorrow.

After dropping Sarah and Brian at school I go to teach and early morning class at Harvard, where I am a professor. I do some of my research there and some at the pharmaceutical company. I go in to my classroom, I start setting up. I hear a familiar heart beat coming from the hallway. It cannot be a second later I see Kyle coming in to my classroom. He tells me he is auditing my class, and has the nerve to ask me out for lunch. I agree. After all is pretty romantic. I wonder how he managed to get approval to audit my class so late in the semester.

After the class is over Kyle walks me to my lab on campus, on the way I ask him **Kyle are you still staying at the hotel? No, Jessi I found a place. I moved in yesterday. **He tells me. I say **that was fast. **We get to my lab and I tell Kyle to come back at noon.

When Kyle comes back, we walk to a nearby Indian restaurant that I like. After we are seated, I say, **Kyle do you like Indian food? **He tells me with a dreaming expression, **I love it Jessi, I lived in India for 6 months 4 years ago. I even learned how to cook a few dishes. **

After we order Kyle tells me, **I really enjoyed your class Jessi, you are a genius.** I smile at him and say, **now, why would a lawyer enjoy a genetics class?**

He takes my hand in his hands and kisses it, and then looking at me he says,** I guess a lawyer wouldn't, but, I have a PhD in agriculture, with a particular interest in improving crops. That involves genetics. During the past 5 years when I travel, while my major interest is peace, I also have had the opportunity of working with local communities to improve their agricultural methods and the quality of the seed they use.**

I wonder when Kyle got so handsome and romantic, I smile at him seductively and say playfully, **then you are a farmer and a peace keeper. ** He looks deep in to my eyes and says with a smile, **you could say that Jessi. But I could be so much more if you let me** he finishes seductively. I blush. Since when did I start blushing? He whispers in to my ear, **I love it when you blush. **The waitress saves me when he brings our plates.

When we are almost finished Kyle says, **mmm… Jessi, what do you think about you, Sarah, Brian and me going to the beach this Saturday?**

* * *

papajim21 thanks for your review, a lot of the things you requested are to come. I appreciate the reviews. Please review it keeps me writing.


	11. The beach

Chapter 11.

The Beach.

Jessi's POV

I get up early in the morning and start getting ready, at 7:30 a.m. Kyle rings the doorbell. I say **Hi, Kyle, please come in we will be ready in a minute. ** Kyle bends over and kisses my check, he says, **Good morning gorgeous, there is no rush. **Then he follows me in, I ask him to wait in the living room. Soon I am out with Sarah and Brian. Kyle says, **Good morning kids. **The kids answer, **good morning. ** I tell Kyle, **Kyle the kids and me still need to eat breakfast.** Kyle tells me, **lets pick up breakfast at Starbucks and we can eat by the beach. **I agree. We go out and get in to Kyle's minivan that has 2 booster seats for the children. I ask Kyle, **did you buy a minivan?** He responds, **no I joined a shared car program, I really do not need a car must of the time, but if I need one is nice to know I can get it fast and at my doorstep.**

After picking up our breakfast we head to a secluded spot on the beach. Kyle insists on getting everything out while I and the children wait by the beach. He gets the chairs that I packed first so I and the children can start on breakfast. Then he gets a blanket, some towels, a cooler and a beach umbrella. I say, **Kyle you better sit down and eat before your breakfast gets cold.** He smiles at me and says, **I don't mind a cold breakfast as long as I am sitting by the prettiest woman on earth. ** I blush.

The children finish their breakfast and go off to build sand castles. I sit with Kyle, while both of us sip on our coffee, after a few minutes I tell Kyle **lets go swimming**. The water is cold, but we can keep our body temperature up for a while. I say playfully, **raise you. **Then I swim off, Kyle swims after me and after a few minutes grabs me by the waist in to a kiss. I respond, it feels so good to have his body against mine. The kiss is full of electricity, I allow him to explore my mouth. A few minutes later I see Brian and Sarah swimming toward us then they start splashing water on us and we have a water fight, it is really fun.

Then the kids start tickling me and I tickle them back with Kyle observing. Then Sarah decides to include Kyle in the fun. I am kind of surprised, they have known Roger for years, and they generally don't include him in tickle fights. It seems like Sarah reads my thoughts and tells me, **Kyle special like us, he can take it.** I did not realize that the children were so aware of our differences. They are starting to grow up.

After a half hour I decided it is time to get out, Kyle and I can keep or body temperature for probably another half hour, but I don't want the children to overuse their brains. After drying up, the kids go back to building castles and Kyle and I lay on the blanket. I end up resting my head on Kyle's chest and he raps an arm around me.

Then Kyle asks me **Jessi do you mind if I ask why you decided to join Latnok? **

I say without hesitation, **why would I? I am proud to be part of Latnok, after all is my birth right. It's a long story, but let me share the highlights. After I left the Trager' and moved in with Brian, he contacted Latnok to inform them of some developments. He regained his membership and I was invited to join not as a student but as a mid-level member, I agreed, anything was better than feeling so alone and isolated. After starting college, I helped with the Latnok club at Harvard, I got paid for it and I liked it. I also got unlimited resources for my research. Eventually I got invited to join the Latnok board. I of course accepted, it has given me an opportunity to make positive changes and monitor the activities of Latnok. I would say about half of the board is comprised by the children of the original members we all have high ethical standards, unlike some of the original members. The other half is still the original, but most of them are good people and great scientist. I also was able to find the original constitution articles and probe that my mother was a co-founder my seat then became hereditary and holds 2 votes. The seat of Adam is also hereditary, but there is no one to hold it at the moment, Brian is holding it for now, it has 3 votes, plus the chairmanship. Latnok also has protected me and are the reason I am alive and my children are safe. It has been a good organization for me.**

Kyle said**, I am glad it has worked out well for you, when I was younger I saw things in black and white. I have learned there are many tones of gray. I am happy that you are making a difference in such a powerful organization. Is Roger a Latnok board member?**

I kissed Kyle's chest it made me happy that he understood my reasons for joining Latnok, even if I did not mention everything, like the twins and their birth proving the theories of Professor Kern. My other reason to join Latnok was of course protecting my children. I would never allow Latnok to experiment on them, however I do not object to a few neuropsychological testings' and noninvasive imaging occasionally. Brian and Sarah don't seem to mind, they like reading the reports and understanding more about themselves. They are Latnok children too, but get very different treatment from what Kyle and I got as children. They are also the grandchildren of the founder, the co-founder and 2 original members. People look at them with respect and look forward to having them direct Latnok someday if they choose to. They have friends among the children of the board members; those children will probably be board members someday. I am glad they are getting an early start at knowing each other, through the summer Latnok children's camp.

I finally answer Kyle's question, **no Roger is not a Latnok board member, he is not even a Latnok member, he is my lab coordinator he started out as a lab tech. He is a good man, and I have no idea what he sees in me to hang on for so many years. He is fun to be around and loves my children.**

Kyle said, **I understand why he hangs on there is no other woman like you Jessi.** I smile.

**Kyle's POV**

I am here at the beach. Jessi has her head on my chest, and has gone to sleep. Her children are building castles. I am reflecting. I am glad Jessi agreed to come to the beach with me it has been a lot of fun. I really like her children they sure are special, I wonder if Jessi and I would have been like them if we had been allowed to have a childhood.

I am glad that Jessi has found protection and fellowship in Latnok, who would have guessed? I wonder why Brian Sr. was chosen to hold Adam's seat, and who is he holding it for? As far as I know I am the only descendant of Adam, do they think my children might be interested someday? I don't even know if I will ever have children. The only woman I want to have children with is Jessi, and I don't even know if she will take me back. I realize that she has a deep affection for Roger, I am sure he has earn it.

I hear Jessi children walking towards us. I gently pull away from Jessi and walk towards them. They are such smart and beautiful children. They are certainly special.

I say, **Brian, Sarah why don't we let mommy sleep and you show me the sand castles you have built. **Brian says, **okay. ** I follow them and I cannot believe what I am seeing. I have seen many sand castles before but nothing like this one it is large and very complex in its design. I tell them, **wow this is an amazing castle. **Sarah smiles proudly and both children start explaining me the architectural design of it. I start understanding how smart Sarah and Brian really are. I also love experiencing their emotions through the connection. I actually think I am starting to love them. That surprises me, how can you love someone so fast? I have been around many other children before, but I have never felt like this. Maybe because they are Jessi's children I don't know.

Brian says, **Kyle I am hungry is our lunch in your cooler? **I smile and say **yes, I am hungry too let's go and eat. **I find Jessi sitting on the blanket and smiling at us, she seems very happy. When I get close she stands up and pulls me in to a light kiss.

I get lunch out and we all start eating, Jessi says, **Kyle you went out of your way with the watercress salad. **I smile and say, **I am glad you like it Jessi. **Then her cell phone rings, after taking the call she turns to me and tells me, **it is impossible to find reliable baby-sitters, the one I had for tonight just cancelled, I am going to have a hard time finding another one. ** I say, **if you want I can babysit for you. **She smiles and says **really?** **Of course Jessi I will be happy to. **I respond. She tells me, **now you realize, I am going with Roger to a banquet that Latnok has organized in my honor, are you still willing to baby sit? ** I answer, **of course Jessi, I will do anything to help you and make you happy. Plus I really like your children, I think it will be fun to baby sit them.**

* * *

**Thanks to reema500 and Mc aj for their reviews. Please review.**


	12. BabysittingThe reception

Chapter 12 Babysitting/The reception

Kyle's POV

It is a little after 2:00 pm and as I drive back to Jessi's house. I realize how happy I feel. I hope to have many more days like this one. Brian and Sarah are a sleep in their car seats. I tell Jessi, **Jessi thanks for a wonderful day, you are so lucky to have Brian and Sarah they are great children.**

Jessi looks at me and smiles, she says, **you're welcome Kyle. I know I am really lucky to have Brian and Sarah, I don't know if I would have survived without them.** I shiver at the thought, and then I say, **Jessi I am so sorry, I hope one day I can make it up to you.** Jessi tells me, **I hope so too Kyle.**

I wonder what she means with that last statement, but decide not to ask. We are now pulling in to Jessi's driveway. I help her to carry Sarah to her bed, as I lay her down I kiss her forehead. It just feels so right.

I ask Jessi, **at what time do you need me?** Jessi looks at me and with an uncertain voice asks, **would you be able to start babysitting now. I would like to take a nap and then I need to go to the beauty shop, I also need to take a shower.** I look at Jessi's beautiful hazel-green eyes and say, **sure I have nothing else to do. **She kisses my cheek and tells me, **make yourself at home Kyle. Don't let the twins sleep past 3 or they will have a hard time going to bed tonight. Then she shows me a schedule on the refrigerator that gives me an idea of the twins schedule and emergency numbers. **Great now I have the home and cell phone of Jessi, a number for Brian and a number for Grace? Maybe is a different Grace I think. It has to be.

I sit down in the living room and pull out my laptop to check on the status of the grants I have applied for. I also start looking for a house in the area that can be used for the urban club. I am planning to attract the women from the gangs first by offering children services and family services, the men will follow.

After a half hour I go to check on Brian first, I find him still sleeping, he just looks so peaceful. I gently shake his shoulder. He opens his eyes and says, **I bet mommy told you to wake us up.** Then without warning he jumps out of bed and starts running towards his sister's bedroom. As soon as he gets there, he jumps on her bed and tickles her nose with a feather. Sarah wakes up yelling, **Brian! Wait until I catch you. **Brian has the lead and runs to the backyard he jumps on to the monkey bars, and Sarah jumps after him, just before Sarah catches him he jumps to the swing and this time Sarah jumps right on top of him and knocks him to the ground. I start getting concerned when I see them throwing punches and kicks at each other, that the other rapidly avoids. I say, **Sarah, Brian please stop. **They don't seem to hear me. I decide to separate them, by stepping in the middle and saying, **stop. ** I don't know what I was thinking I get a kick on my shinbone and a punch on my side. Wow, are these kids strong! I let out an involuntary ouch!

They both are looking at me with worried faces. Sarah says with tears in her eyes, **I am sorry, are you okay Kyle?** That just melts my heart. I kneel and tell her,** I am fine princess I just was not expecting that. **Brian says, **I am sorry.** Then Sarah throws her little arms around my neck in a hug, I pull both her and Brian in to a hug, and then start tickling them. Playing with them is so much fun. An hour later Jessi comes and tells me she is leaving to the beauty shop.

At around 6:00 pm I put a pizza in the oven that Jessi told me was in the freezer, I also make a salad. I am eating dinner with the children when Jessi asks me to answer the doorbell. I find Roger there. I say, **Hi Roger come in, Jessi is getting ready. **Roger looks at me and asks me, **what are you doing here Kyle?** I respond, **babysitting, the baby sitter canceled at the last-minute and I volunteer. I see** Roger said, **getting some brownie points. **Before I can answer, Jessi walks in, she looks absolutely stunning. She walks towards Roger and kisses his check. He says, **you look beautiful Jessi. **Jessi then walks to me and tells me, **thanks Kyle I appreciate you offering to babysit. **Then she kisses my cheek and I whisper, **you gorgeous Jessi! **In a louder voice I say, **have fun. **Then Roger and Jessi walk out, I cannot help but to feel jealous, I just want Jessi back so bad.

After helping the kids take their showers and get their PJ's on I read them a bed time story, then I tuck them in bed. I return to check on them a few times, I marvel at their innocence and beauty. I study their features and definitely find a lot of Jessi in them. There are the features of someone else of course, they seem strangely familiar.

Jessi's POV

As I am taking my shower I think about the day. It was a lot of fun to go with Kyle to the beach. I am happy that he and the children are getting along well, and that he seems to be caring towards them. I almost feel guilty for not telling him the truth about the children. I am glad he volunteered to babysit, to me it proves that he really cares about my happiness.

After doing my make-up and getting my dress on I walk downstairs. I find Roger and Kyle talking. I feel a bit guilty about having both waiting for me. However I have not promised either one anything. Technically we are just friends.

As I walk out holding on to Rogers arm, I can feel Kyle's jealousy. He does not bother to block it from me. He is just letting me read all of his feelings as they come. I like what he is feeling for the children, also the way he loves me. But I have learned feelings are not enough, actions are much more important.

At the Latnok banquet I dance some with Roger. He tells me a new children's movie is coming out and maybe we could take the children to watch it next Saturday, I agree. Then comes the part when I am supposed to give a speech after Brian as the Chairman of Latnok proudly introduces me not that I need any introductions here I am among friends and colleagues. But Latnok is very traditional and we follow the protocol.

Grace approaches me, after hugging me and congratulating me, she asks if she still will be able to take Brian and Sarah to Chuck E. Cheeses for dinner tomorrow, I tell her **of course Grace they are looking forward to it. Thanks Jessi. I will be there at 3:00, **Grace tells me. Grace and I had our difficulties, however I know she had nothing to do with the death of my mother, it was Cassidy acting on his own. Actually Grace wanted for me to leave with Sarah. She thought of that way we both would be out-of-the-way, and she could get her way with Kyle. She told me that herself and I know she was telling the true, other sources also confirmed it. She also asked me for forgiveness for all the grief she caused me, and for the pain she caused my mother. She took responsibility for her actions and did not try to blame someone else. She did that a few weeks after the twins were born. She begged me for the opportunity to be part of their life, saying she loved them and she was their grandmother. I let her in to our lives slowly. How could I not? I am a mother and cannot even imaging the pain she went through having one of her son's kill the other and then having her surviving son reject her completely. She has proven to be a good grandmother. It took me a while to trust her with the children, but she has earned my trust. She is also acting completely different towards me. She helped Brian get me in to the Latnok board, and has been very supportive. She adores Brian and Sarah and they love her. She has always protected them from members that would like to have them tested more often, and actually has been key in throwing some of them out of Latnok.

Roger drops me off at 3:00 am. He walks me to the door and kisses my check. I give him a friendly hug and say **see you on Monday. **He responds, **I will be there Jessi. I am always here for you.**

I enter the house and find Kyle a sleep on a couch with his laptop on his lap. I look at him and study him. He is still wearing his shorts and T-shirt. His skin is tanned. His muscles are well-defined. His face however seems troubled even in his sleep. I can only imagine the experiences that have given him that expression. I wish I could erase it from his face. I sit near him and gently kiss his lips. He responds still a sleep and wraps his arms around me. I love the feeling of his strong arms hugging me.

The next thing I know is that I wake up at 10:00 am in my bed, a few minutes later Kyle and the kids come in to the room with breakfast for me. **Surprise!** Sarah and Briand say. Kyle smiles at me he has a shadow of a beard that makes him look stunning. He bends down and kisses my check then he says, **you fell asleep on the couch with me. When I woke up I brought you to your bed and decided to stay so you could sleep in.** I smile and say, **thank you Kyle, and you remembered I like waffles with strawberries. Of course I do Jessi, how could I not? **He tells me with a hint of sadness.

Brian says, **mommy is granny Gracie taking us to Chuck E. Cheeses?** **Yes Brian, she will be here at 3:00 now why don't you go and play with your sister, **I say hoping Kyle won't ask questions**.** He does not, I hope that he did not notice.


	13. The truth

Chapter 13

The truth

Kyle's POV

I go home and on my way I pick up groceries since I have the van. After lunch I go and take a look at the house I want to rent, it has a perfect location and seems big enough. I should know if I get a grant next week. After that I hit the gym for a couple of hours, it is important to keep up with training for my health.

I am sitting at home eating dinner and I have this nagging feeling that has not left me since Brian Jr. mentioned Grannie Gracie. I wonder who could she be? Is she the mother of their father? Then why hasn't Jessi mentioned the twin's father?

I keep thinking about Grannie Gracie up to the time I go to bed. My sleep is uneasy. I find myself in a nightmare. Jessi and I are at the Trager's, it is midnight and I hear Jessi crying in the bathroom. I ignore it and think she will get over me breaking up with her. Then I put a pillow over my head. Then a part that I do not remember comes in to my dream, Jessi is throwing up, we last made love 5 weeks ago. Then Jessi is gone. I wake up from my nightmare screaming Jessi's name and in a sweat.

I sit up in my tub, my heart is racing. I know the last part of my dream is important, the why still escapes me. Then the images of the twins come in to my head, their deep blue eyes, like mine? The crooked smile of Brian, I have seen it before, on my face? The nose of Sarah, does it look like mine? I start breathing harder and perspiring. Could it be? I have to know. I grab my cell phone and dial a number. I get a voice mail and hear you have reached the voice mail of Grace Kingsley please leave a message after the tone.

I feel that time stops, I make some quick calculations in my head, I break down crying. The twins… Jessi. Jessi, I abandoned her when she was pregnant with our children. Our children: Brian and Sarah. I abandoned my children. I abandoned Jessi when she needed me the most. A guttural scream comes out of my mouth. I grab my head and collapse in my tub shaking.

I don't know how much time has pass. I hear the voice of Jessi saying **Kyle, Kyle, what is wrong?** She is tenderly caressing my cheek. I put my hand over hers and then remember how unworthy I am of her. I start begging for forgiveness.

Jessi's POV

I wake up to a dull pain in the pit of my stomach. I am aware it is not mine, I rapidly get out of bed and go and check on my children. I find the children resting peacefully. I go back to bed and try to ignore the pain. At 5:00 am I cannot ignore it any longer, I dial Kyle's phone number. I get his voice mail. I leave a message asking him to call me.

After dropping the kids at school I head to Harvard to teach my class. When I finish the class, I try calling Kyle again. He has never missed my morning class. When I get his voice mail, I decide to go and check on him. There is definitely something wrong with Kyle, I can feel it. I am glad he texted me his address.

I get to the door of Kyle's apartment and knock at the door, there is no doorbell. After knocking a few times and getting no answer, I tune out everything and search for Kyle's heartbeat. I find it, it is going too fast. I know Kyle is in pain, I must help him. I place my hand over the lock and open it.

I step in to Kyle's efficiency. I am shocked at how plain and small it is. I cannot help to notice that Kyle has an old picture I painted for him of both of us together. We were so young. Hanging next to it is a panting that Kyle made of me years ago. Then I see a newer one that includes me and the twins at the beach. He also has a small picture of the Trager family that includes me.

I walk in to Kyle's bathroom and find him in his tub. He is soaked in sweat and has thick drops of sweat on his forehead. I gently touch his cheek, and find he is burning hot. I call his name. He starts mumbling something and then tries to get out of his tub and collapses at my feet crying. I can hear him say **Jessi I am so sorry. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I beg you for it. **I kneel on the floor with him and take him in my arms.

* * *

I appreciate the reviews of Mc aj, remma500, and papajim21. papajim21 I love your idea, I will definitely work on it, just be patient I need to find the right place for it, and thanks for you suggestions they are great.


	14. The past

Chapter 14

The past

Jessi's POV

I am holding Kyle in my arms, he is shivering and mumbling. I help him to stand up and support him while I guide him to his only couch. We sit I have Kyle's head and torso resting on my chest and arms. His undershirt is soaking wet from perspiration, I take it off and lay him on the couch to go and find a towel. I find a towel in his bathroom and a clean undershirt in his armoire. After drying him up I put the T-shirt on him. Then I go to his freezer and get out the only 2 cool packs that he has. I sit and have him recline on me. I put a cool pack on his forehead and the other one on his abdomen on top of his T-shirt.

I remember a time when I got like that and Kyle helped me by getting in to my thoughts. I tell Kyle, **Kyle its Jessi. **He opens his eyes and looks at me I have a hand on his cheek. There is so much pain in his eyes it brings tears to my eyes. He says, **Jessi, Jessi**… then he takes one of my hands and kisses it. He starts mumbling again. I say,** Kyle I want to help you, may I get in to your thoughts?**

I feel Kyle opening his mind completely to me, the amount of pain that he is carrying shocks me.

* * *

**In Kyle's and Jessi's minds. (**Jessi's dialog,**Kyle's dialog)**

Kyle, I am here with you. I cannot resist seeing him in so much pain and I give him a hug.

**I respond to Jessi's hug, I need her so desperately. Jessi, you came, you care about me. Then I fall on my knees and say, Jessi, I so sorry, I didn't know. I am such and idiot. **

Kyle is on his knees again. I hate seeing him so broken. I get on my knees and hug him again. I tell him, Kyle of course I care about you. I am here to help you, like you did years ago for me. We can go when you are ready. I can feel Kyle relaxing.

**Jessi is hugging me and I feel safe in her arms. I wish I had never pushed her away. I wish I would have always had her holding me. I take her hand and we start walking in to my nightmare. I notice she shivers and I put my arm around her shoulders.**

I am in Kyle's memory to be exact in the memory of a nightmare. I see Kyle in his old tub at the Trager's. His face appears tense, he is listening to someone crying, he is listening to me cry. I see him putting a pillow over his head and tears are coming out of his eyes, he is thinking that I will get over him breaking up with me. It hurts so much even after all this years. He notices and holds me tight close to him. That helps. Then he hears me throwing up. We then go to a memory of Kyle from last night. He realizes he left me when I was pregnant. I hear a primitive scream coming out of his mouth and I see how he collapses in his tub crying and shaking. I see his pain and his shame. He opens himself completely to me, and I can see how sorry he really is, and how much he loves me and our children.

**After showing Jessi my nightmare and the way I feel. I take her hands and kiss them, I hug her, and say Jessi, I did not know. I am sorry I left you when you were pregnant with our baby's. Thank you for taking care of them, and loving them so much. They are perfect like you.**

* * *

Kyle's POV

After being in our minds, I find myself on my couch and Jessi is holding me. I look at her beautiful face and her deep green eyes are full of tears, some are running down her cheeks. I sit up and hold her. She buries her head in my chest, and sobs softly. I whisper, **Jessi I know saying I am sorry is not enough, if you let me I want to take full responsibility as the father of Sarah and Brian. I would like to have the opportunity of helping you raise them. I promise I will find a way of making it up to you, I'll do anything you want. Oh! Jessi I cannot believe how much I have hurt you, the person I love the most. Thanks Jessi, thanks for giving me a chance that I clearly do not deserve.** I kiss the top of her head and bury my face in to her hair letting my tears flow.

After a few minutes Jessi stops sobbing and says, **do you really mean it Kyle, do you really want to help me raise our children?**

I clean her cheeks with my hands and looking at her I say, **Of course I mean it Jessi, I already love Sarah and Brian so much. I want to be as involved as you let me. Thank you Jessi, thank you for giving me such beautiful children, thank you for being you. I am sorry I was not there for you when you needed me the most. **Jessi starts sobbing again and I hold her tight. **I hate making you cry, Jessi I did not mean to, I did not want to hurt you**…. Then I feel a fierce almost angry kiss on my lips. I respond lovingly. The hands of Jessi are on my back, she pulls my T-shirt over my head, I realize I am only wearing my boxers. With my eyes I ask permission, before I start taking Jessi's jacket off, and pulling her blouse over her head. I course myself for not having a proper bed. I lay Jessi on the couch after opening in to a day bed with one hand. I kiss her again, her kiss is softer now. I start kissing her neck, and continue kissing her until I get to her skirt, again I ask permission with my eyes before taking her skirt off. Looking at her takes my breath away she is so beautiful, I whisper in to her ear, **are your sure about this Jessi?** She responds by pulling my boxers off. Lights start to flicker and blow. Traffic lights stop working and I hear some car alarms going off. Jessi is resting her head on my chest and I have an arm around her waist holding her tightly.

Jessi looks at me and says, **that was perfect Kyle, as perfect as I remember. **I kiss her temple and say, **you are perfect Jessi and you make everything around you perfect.** Jessi smiles and then tells me, **don't think this means I am taking you back Kyle, it just means I am seriously considering it. **Then in a lower tone she says, **I do love you Kyle, but I don't trust you. **I look at her beautiful hazel eyes and see pain in them. I say, **Jessi I love you so much it hurts, it hurts being away from you. It hurts that you don't trust me, but I understand completely. I know trust has to be earned, and I have done little to earn your trust. I will do all that is in my power for you to trust me again. Thanks for the opportunity Jessi. Everything was perfect Jessi thanks for a wonderful moment. I will treasure it forever.**

* * *

I appreciate the reviews, I am happy you like my story. Suggestions are always appreciated. Please review.


	15. The weekend

Chapter 15

The Cabin

Jessi's POV

The weekend is coming and I am at my lab at the drug company. Roger approaches me, and says, **Jessi are we still on for that movie tomorrow? **I feel guilty I completely forgot and have already made plans with Kyle. I say, **Roger let's go for lunch. **We drive to a small classy restaurant that affords a lot of privacy.

After ordering, I start, **Roger, you know that Kyle is the father or Sarah and Brian. **Roger looks at me with a sad expression and says, **I remember you telling me. **Then he looks at me waiting for me to continue. I say, **He finally figured it out Roger, and he wants to take full responsibility in the upbringing of Brian and Sarah. I would like to take the weekend to work things out with the children and Kyle. It does not mean that I have decided to take Kyle back. It just means that I think is the right thing to do for Brian and Sarah, you know to have their father involved in their lives.**

Roger looks at me with his amazing dark brown eyes and tells me, **I understand Jessi, it is important for Brian and Sarah to have their father in their lives. I just want you to know that I am still here for you Jessi. **

I look at Roger ad find it hard to read his expression, I say **Thanks Roger I know.**

We talk about the lab after lunch comes out.

After work I go and pick Sarah and Brian up. I tell them we are spending the weekend at a cabin by the beach with Kyle. They seem excited. I have already packed and have the things in the minivan. We pick Kyle up at the center that he is hoping to open next month. He is working on remodeling it.

He gets in the minivan he kisses my cheek then says, **hi Jessi. **I say **hey Kyle. **Then he turns around and say's,** Hi Sarah, Hi Brian. **Sarah looks at him and tells him**, hey Kyle, are you helping us to build sand castles?** Brian say's** yes Kyle are you? That sounds like a lot of fun of course I will help you to build sand castles. **Kyle responds with a smile, the children smile back at him.

On the way to the cabin we stop to eat, the children insist on stopping at Mc. Donald's they want to use the play area. I get myself a salad, yogurt and a strawberry milk shake. Kyle gets a hamburger with large fries and orange juice. The children of course get happy meals with chicken nuggets.

Sarah and Brian immediately run to the play area leaving Kyle and me at the table. I observe Kyle he is looking at our children with tenderness and love. I also see pain on his expression it seems to me that Kyle always has an undertone of pain, I remember when he was happy and carefree, I hope someday the pain will leave him.

We get to the cabin when it is dark, as we stopped and bought groceries. Brian and Sarah are a sleep. Kyle carries Brian in to the cabin and I carry Sarah. After getting them in bed, Kyle insist on getting the things from the minivan, I let him and work on putting the groceries away.

I tell Kyle, **let's sit on the porch and listen to the sound of the waves we can also drink some wine to relax. That sounds like fun Jessi, let me get the wine. **He tells me as he winks.

We sit at a double swing bench that is on the porch, after a while I put my head on Kyle's shoulder, and he wraps an arm around me. We look at the moon and listen to the waves while we drink a glass of wine. After a while both of us relax. Kyle kisses my temple and says, **Jessi I am a nervous about how the kids are going to take it. **I tell him, **don't worry Kyle they have your big heart, and are very young. As long as you do a good job as a dad from now on I think you will have no trouble gaining their love and their trust. Look at me and Brian, and we had an even worse beginning. **

Kyle kisses my hands and says, **Jessi would you tell me more about them? More about you. **I look at Kyle and he has a hopeful expression on his face and begging eyes. I tell him, **where would you like me to start Kyle? **

Kyle looks at me and say's **if it is not too much to ask would you start when you found out you were expecting. That is only if it is not too much for you.**

Kyle's POV

I am feeling anxious. Jessi is going to pick me up to go to a cabin that I rented for the weekend. Jessi and I talked about the best way of telling the children that I am their father, and we thought a neutral place would be best.

As we drive to the cabin I think about how much of the life of my children I have missed. It hurts more that I can explain. I am scared of how they will react; they certainly have a right to be angry at me that is not what worries me. What really worries me is finding out how much damage I have caused in their development. I hope somehow I will able to make it up to them.

When we get to the cabin Brian and Sarah are fast asleep. Jessi and I take them to their beds, they look so peaceful and happy, and I enjoy so much tucking them in. Jessi is definitely a great mother, the children are so happy and healthy because of her, I will never be able to repay her for that, all I can do is to do my fare share from now on.

After tucking the children in, Jessi and I go to sit on the porch. I just enjoy her company so much. I cannot believe how much better I feel when am with her. I hope she enjoys my company too. We start talking and I ask Jessi to tell me more about the children to tell me more about her. I have missed 8 years of Jessi's life, and I just want to know all about her and the children.

Jessi is looking at me with her beautiful hazel eyes then she tells me, **Kyle I have a better idea let me show you. **She puts her head on my shoulder and I hug her tightly with both arms. Then I find myself in Jessi's mind. I am hugging Jessi and we both are looking at her memories.

I see a much younger version of myself and Jessi. I am in Jessi's room at the Tager's and we are making love, everything is perfect. I am telling Jessi how much I love her and promise her that we will always be together, that I will never leave her.

Then we go to that night in the movie theater, Jessi goes to get a refill of popcorn but never comes back. After a few minutes I sense she is I danger and she sends me a desperate message, **Kyle help me! **I run out of the movie theater and drive towards the place where I sense her. I finally catch up with a car and realize is Cassidy's car. I call Tom and Declan and they come to help me. We manage to get Cassidy to stop by the forest.

I desperately search for Jessi in the car and find her in the trunk unconscious, beaten up and she has her feet and hands tied. Something in me snaps I walk towards Cassidy and in one single move I break his neck. He dies instantaneously. I did not know Jessi had been so aware then. Jessi tells me, **I was pregnant then, you saved me and our children. **She has a few tears running down her cheeks that I wipe.

Then we got to that terrible afternoon. Jessi is in her bedroom crying after Nicole told her she would have to move out after graduation. I come in to the room and Jessi looks at me with hopeful eyes. When I don't come to her she stands up and tries to hug me I push her away. Then I tell her, **Jessica I don't want anything to do with you I am going back with Amanda, Nicole does not like for us to be together and she is right. I think I only felt sorry for you. I am not going to let you destroy me. **I see how Jessi collapses in the bed, she is so shocked she cannot even cry. She timidly asks me, **Kyle can we still be friends?** The younger me tells her, **No, I don't even want to talk to you, just stay away from me. **

I hate myself so much, why did I do something like that to Jessi? Why did I lie to myself? How could I have ever blamed Jessi for me killing Cassidy? I am shaking and crying uncontrollably. Jessi is hugging me and says, **that day Kyle I was going to tell you that my period was late, I never got a chance. **I say **Jessi I am so sorry. I was an ass. I wish I could beat myself up for treating you like that**. She looks at me with sad eyes and says, **calm down Kyle, I think you already did. **I kiss her forehead and wonder what she means.

Then we go forward 2 weeks. Jessi looks pale she has barely eaten anything in the past 2 weeks and has spent all her time in her room crying. I still remember how hard it was not to run to her and take care of her. I wish I would have. I wish I would have realized that my heart was breaking and that it would stay broken and beyond repair. She is walking up the stairs supporting herself on the wall.

She finally gets to the bathroom and starts throwing up. Then she takes a pregnancy test. She goes back to her room, and jumps out her window taking nothing with her other than Sarah's ring. She is never to come back. I ask her, **Jessi, why did you leave that night?**

She looks at me with tears running down her cheeks and tells me, **Kyle don't you remember how much I loved you. I was not going to force you to be with me just because I was pregnant. I was not about to force you to be a father. I did not want your pity. I also did not want to cause you any problems. I wanted you to be happy, and when I left I let you go. Since then I have only wished your happiness, I thought you had found it with Amanda.**

I take Jessi back to my memories of that period. I showed her how Amanda asked me to give our relationship another chance, and like an idiot I agreed. I showed her how hard it was to stay away from her, and how I cried myself to sleep each night. How each day I was too much of a coward to ask her back. How I dreamed of both of us running away together. How I wanted to run after her the night she left, but stop thinking she would be back soon. By the time I tried to find her it was too late, I could not sense her anymore. I showed her how I spent that day crying on the floor of the forest, after I realized I would not find her, after I realized she had close herself to me. I showed her how my soul was injured and my heart broken.

Jessi looks at me with surprised eyes and says, **Kyle I had no idea you went looking for me. Why were you looking for me?**

**Jessi how could I not, I loved you and I love you so much, that being away from you for even a couple of hours brought me to my senses. I ran desperately trying to find you, ready to beg you for forgiveness, ready to run away with you if that is what you wanted. I was ready to face my family and tell them the truth, ready to stand by your side and support you. But it was too late, I was too late. I have paid the price of my betrayal each day since then and I deserve it. **I showed Jessi everything I did to try to find her not just that night or the next day, but for the next year. Then I told her **I stop as I realized you did not want me to find you. After that my only wish has been your happiness.**

Jessi brought me out of our thoughts. Then she hugged me, kissed me and told me **Oh! Kyle, so many years of misery, to think they could have been avoided if I had not closed myself to you so fast and so completely. I had no idea, I was just hurting so much, that I was blind to your pain. I could not see it.**

I hugged her and told her, **Jessi, Jessi, I just love you so much Jessi, for me the misery will not end until I earn your trust, until I have your love…**

Then we went back in to Jessi's memories. She showed me how happy she was when her pregnancy started showing and how her relationship with Brian improved after that. She showed me the day of the delivery, she had Brian and a Doula by her side, it took her less than 2 hours from beginning to end. Then I saw her looking at our children for the first time, I saw her kissing them and breastfeeding them. I saw how much she loved them. Then we left her memories again. I had tears in my eyes.

As I was holding Jessi she whispered in to my ear, **Kyle I was so happy when I was pregnant, because it was not just the child of any man I was carrying, I was carrying your child Kyle, and to me that meant everything. Then after our babies were born I could see so much of you in them that it has been like having a part of you with me, a part that I knew I would never lose. They have brought so much happiness in to my life, more than I ever thought possible. Every time I see them Kyle, I think about you and thank you for giving me such a beautiful present. **

I take Jessi's hands and kiss them then I tell her, **Jessi knowing that you have been happy gives me peace. I always prayed and wished you to be happy.**

* * *

**Thanks to Mc aj, papajim21, and remma500 for the reviews and suggestions. Please review it means a lot to me and it keeps me going.**


	16. In to the morning

Chapter 16

In to the morning

Jessi's POV

We are sitting at the porch. I realize I really have misjudged Kyle, yes he betrayed me but he was only a teenager barely out of the pod, and he wanted to make things right just a few weeks later, he just never had a chance. I cannot stop myself from sobbing on Kyle's chest, before I know it I am sitting on his lap. He is caressing my hair and telling me, **Jessi I'm so sorry, please Jessi don't cry, it just hurts so much to see you like this and know that it is my entire fault. I just want you to be happy Jessi.**

I look at Kyle and I see so much love in his eyes, but I also see guilt. I let myself experience his feeling and the amount of pain and love is unbearable, I wonder how has Kyle been able to function at all, I would be bed ridden if I experienced so much pain. I put a finger on his mouth and tell him **Kyle please I cannot bear to see you in so much pain, I just love you so much Kyle. I am sorry that I did not bother to see the pain you were going through so many years ago. I'm sorry I did not give you a chance to make your own decision regarding my pregnancy. I'm sorry I did not even give you a chance to be a father it was not my place to decide for you. I'm sorry I closed myself so completely to you and did not even give you a second chance. Kyle you always gave me second chances, and I think you are giving me a second chance right now. **

Kyle looks at me with his deep blue eyes and tells me, **Jessi please don't think for one minute that it was your fault, because it was not. All you did was justified, and if I did not get a chance to be a father is because you did not want to cause me problems with Amanda, as you thought I would find my happiness with her. All you did Jessi was for love, I wish I could say the same, but I was just selfish Jessi. Thanks for this second chance Jessi my only hope is to regain your trust and your love, all I want is to make you happy.**

I just cannot take it anymore to see Kyle so broken, I tell him, **Kyle please stop, I never stopped loving you and my love for you now is even greater. If you still want me back then I want you back, I trust you Kyle, I should have never stop trusting you. T**hen I show Kyle all the love that I have for him, I also show him how I never stopped loving him.

Kyle buries his face in my hair and starts' sobbing uncontrollably his whole body is shaking. I put my arms around his neck, and kiss his eyelids, then I realize he is letting go of all the pain. I take his hand and guide him to the bedroom. After helping Kyle to lie down, I lay down by him facing him and wrap my arms and legs around him, he buries his face in my hair again, and I bury my face in his chest, I start sobbing I also have a lot of off pain to let go from all the years away from Kyle.

I don't know how long we cry for, then I feel a kiss on my forehead, and I hear Kyle whispering in to my ear with a sleepy voice **goodnight my love, my Jessi. **I respond, **goodnight my Kyle, my love.**

Kyle's POV

Jessi has forgiven me! Jessi trusts me again! She never stopped loving me! Jessi wants me back! I'm getting Jessi back! That is all that I can think of. Then the pain I have carried for so long starts leaving me and I cannot stop myself from sobbing and shaking as it leaves. Jessi hugs me and puts me to bed, then she lies with me and wraps her body around mine, I have not felt his complete in ages, maybe is the first time that I feel complete, I don't know.

To my surprise, Jessi buries her head in my chest and starts sobbing with me, she has also been carrying a lot of pain I realize, I hold her as close to me as possible, and we let go of our pain together as we sob in each other's arms. But now we are together, she is my Jessi again, and I am her Kyle.

Jessi and I fall asleep in each other's arms. I feel such warmth and love coming from her I hope she knows I feel the same about her.

The sun starts shining through the window and I feel something pushing on my forehead, I open my eyes and realize it's the foot of Sarah. Without moving my head I try to look around. Jessi has her head on my chest, and I have an arm around her shoulders. Brian is sleeping between me and Jessi, Sarah has her body on Jessi torso and her legs across my shoulders, with one of her little feet on my forehead and the other pressing on my cheek. I feel such happiness. I have the love of my life with me, and our children are sleeping with us. I cannot imagine a better way to start the day. I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep.

A half hour later I feel Sarah moving and then Brian. I open my eyes and put a finger on my lips. They understand and get out of bed as quietly as possible, I do the same. We tip-toe out of the bedroom and I close the door gently.

Then I guide them to the porch. Brian says, **Kyle I am hungry. Me too, **Sarah tells me. I give each one a hug and a kiss on the head and tell them, **wait here I'll get us some bagels and orange juice. **They sit on the swing and wait for me.

Brian and Sarah at the porch (Brian, **Sarah)**

**Brian what do you think about Kyle? **I like him, he is okay.** I think Kyle likes us better than Roger. **Probably, is funny I think he loves us as much as mommy. **Maybe because we are especial like him and mommy.**

Do you think mommy is going to marry him?** I don't know, but I think he would be a good daddy he is really good at making sand castles.** That is true, but Roger takes us to the movie, do you think Kyle would take us to the movie?** We could ask him you know, if he loves us as much as mommy he would.**

Sarah, do you want to have a daddy?** I think so. **I'm not sure, but if we have to have one, I think Kyle would be okay.

Kyle's POV

I come out a few minutes later with a tray full of bagels and orange juice. I seat with my children and eat. I can tell Sarah is going to be a beauty like her mom, I guess I will have to buy a riffle when she is a teenager. I laugh at my thoughts and then think that I really hope they'll accept me as their father.

As I am admiring my children I hear a desperate scream coming from Jessi, **Kyle! Where are you?!. **I drop my bagel and run to her side. I take her in my arms and tell her, **I'm here Jessi I am never leaving you again. **Jessi throws her arms around my neck and tells me, **Kyle I was scared it had been just a dream, but you are really here, Kyle I will never leave you again either. **

I kiss the top of Jessi's head, and figure out this moment is as good as any. I open my backpack with one hand while holding Jessi with my other arm. Then I fall to my knees and ask **Jessi will you marry me?**, as I present her with an engagement ring.

Jessi looks at me with wide eyes, smiles and tells me, **yes Kyle, that is what I want the most**. I stand up, hold her by the waist and swirl her around as we both kiss. Then she whispers in my ear, **I have to warn you Kyle I want a fairy tale wedding.**

* * *

**Thanks to papajim21 and Mc aj for their reviews. Please review, suggestions are appreciated.**


	17. Telling Sarah and Brian

Chapter 17

Telling Sarah and Brian

Kyle's POV

As I am swirling Jessi around, Sarah and Brian are looking at us from the door. Is hard to put Jessi down as I am very happy and I would like this moment to last forever. But our children need us.

Brian says, **Mommy why were you screaming? **Jessi stands Brian on the bed and looks at him in the eye, she says, **don't worry sweetheart, when I woke up I was a bit confused, but I am well now. **Brian put's his little hands on Jessi's checks and say's, **okay mommy I just got scared. **Jessi hugs Brian and says, **I am sorry Brian I did not mean to scare you.**

Once Sarah is sure that there is nothing wrong with Jessi she pulls on my arm and tells me,** Kyle can you swirl me around as you were doing with mommy it looks like fun. **I look at Sarah take her in my arms and start swirling her. Sarah starts laughing, and I laugh with her, her laughter is contagious. Then I sit on the bed and she jumps out of my arms.

Jessi takes my hand, and the four of us go to finish eating breakfast. I make a fresh cup of coffee for Jessi and she kisses my cheek while saying, **thank you handsome. **I respond **you welcome gorgeous. **Then Sarah says **let's make sand castles.** Jessi responds, **we can make sand castles for the next hour, but after Kyle and I need to talk to you. **Brian tells Jessi, **but mommy I don't want to talk about fairy tales, that's for girls. What?** Jessi says. Then Sarah looks at her brother and tells him **I want to talk about fairy tales, are we mommy?**

Jessi laughs and tells the children**, mmm…we are really not going to be talking about fairy tales**. Sarah looks disappointed and complains, **but I heard you talking with Kyle and you said something about fairy tales. **Sarah just looks so disappointed, I tell her, **Sarah what if we talk about fairy tales tonight before bed.** She looks at me and tells me, **promise? **I respond **I promise. **She smiles and says, **okay, let's go and make sand Castles.**

As the four of us make sand castles, I realize is the first time that we are working on something together as a family. I am hopeful we'll get to do many more things together, after all Jessi and I are going to get married, and now I am sure she loves me just as much as I love her.

The hour passes really fast, and Jessi stands up and tells us, **time to go in to the cabin and talk. **My heart starts accelerating to be honest I am scared. I love my children so much, and they are very important to me. Their reaction is important to me. I just pray that it will not be that hard on them. I want the best for them like any other father.

I stand up, and Jessi puts and arm around me and tells me, **Kyle it's going to be all right we are doing this together. **I look at her beautiful eyes that are green this morning and tell her, **thank you Jessi I can do anything if I am with you. **Jessi corrects me** Kyle we can do anything if we are together. **I smile at her she is right.

**Jessi's POV**

As I wake up, I wonder if Kyle is really with me or if it is a dream. But it is not a dream. Kyle is really here with me and wants us to get married. I have an engagement ring on my finger to prove it. I think I am going to have to look at my ring often to convince myself that is really happening.

Kyle and the children are growing close fast, that makes me very happy. I do feel a bit guilty. I wish I would have given Kyle a chance to be a father from the beginning. I cannot change the past, but I can help Kyle to jump in to his new role, I'll be with him every step of the way. I must say that he seems to be a natural.

As we eat breakfast and then make sand castles I am surprised at how easy it is for the four us to do things together. For as long as Roger has been in our life it has never been this easy to do things with him. I'll have to talk to him on Monday. I am not looking forward to it I'll try to push it to the back of my mind until then. I have other important things to do this weekend.

As I announce that it is time to go in to the cabin to talk, I realize how nervous Kyle is. I try to reassure him by telling him that we are in this together. To be quite honest I am feeling anxious myself. The children are just so young, is hard to decide how much they need to know at this point. We will have to decide as we go depending on their reaction and questions.

We enter the cabin and I have Sarah put on shorts on top of her bathing suit, I do the same, Brian puts a T-shirt on and I see Kyle does the same. I say, **why don't you go and sit at the living room, I am going to get us some juice and snacks. **Kyle and the kids, go to the living room. I find them sitting on pillows around the coffee table. Kyle has a pillow waiting for me.

I let everyone get a glass of juice and some snacks. Before I can say a word Sarah says, **what are we talking about?, yes what are we talking about? **Brian says. I start, **we are talking about families. Oh!** They say looking at me like I have lost my mind. I continue **why you don't tell me about the families of some of your friends. **Sarah tells me **you strange mommy, but okay I have 2 best friends Lindsey and Vicky. Lindsey lives with her mommy and daddy and she has a big brother that is annoying. Vicky lives with her daddy, her stepmother and her baby sister. Her mommy lives far away and Vicky visits with her in the summer.**

**What about you Brian? **I question. Briand starts, **I have many friends but my best friend is Dominic, he lives with his mommy and he does not have a daddy just like Sarah and me.**

I continue, **mmm…well the thing is that you do have a daddy. We do? **Asks a surprised Brian. Sarah starts laughing and says, **you are silly mommy, if we had a daddy he would have to be especial like us and oh!, I was going to say that there is no one else like us, you are like us right Kyle? **Kyle looks at her and responds, **I sure am Sarah.** Brian asks Kyle, **are you our daddy Kyle?**

Kyle takes a couple of breaths and tells them, **yes I am Brian. I am the daddy of you and Sarah, and I think you are the best children in the world. I am very lucky to be your daddy.** Then a few tears escape Kyle's eyes. Sarah walks to him and gives him a hug, she asks, **why are you crying? **

Kyle hugs her and says, **because I am afraid that you might not like me. **Sarah kisses his cheek and gives him her, you are silly look. Then Brian walks to Kyle and tells him, **you are as silly as mommy, haven't you noticed that Sarah and I like you?** Kyle smiles at Brian and hugs him, he says, **you are right, I am being silly, of course I've noticed you like me.**

Then Brian tells Kyle, **you know Sarah and I could not understand why you love us as much as mommy does. Now it makes sense. **Kyle smiles and tells them, **I do love you a lot, and I am sorry I have not been around until now.**

Sarah tells him, **was that because you were busy helping people to live in peace? That is what you said at Switzerland. **Kyle responds, **that is part of it. **Brian ask **and what is the other part? **Kyle looks at me, I realize he does not know how to answer that question without getting me involved he is really trying to take the bulk of the responsibility and is trying to avoid the children thinking that I had anything to do with it. But of course I did, I now believe that I have as much responsibility as Kyle, maybe more in causing Kyle to be absent from Brian's and Sarah's life.

It looks like Kyle is going to say something, but I am faster, **children the other part is that Kyle your daddy did not know about you, because I did not tell him.**

Sarah asks me, **why didn't you tell him mommy?**

I answer, **your daddy and I had a fight before you were born, and we did not see each other until we went to Switzerland.**

Brian asks, **but you are happy now right? **

Kyle tells the children, **I love your mommy very much and I am always happy when I am with her. **I kiss Kyle's temple and tell the kids, **I also love your daddy very much. I am always happy around him. Your daddy and I love each other and you so much that we have decided to get married. That means we will always be together even if we fight.**

Sarah looks at Kyle with a serious look and asks him, **do you want Brian and me to call you daddy?**

Kyle responds, **I would love it, but only if you want, you really can call me anything you want. **Sarah tells him, **I want to call you daddy I've always wanted a daddy. **Brian says, **I rather call you dad, but yes I agree with Sarah, I've always wanted a dad.**

Tears are running down my cheeks, I am happy that things are going so well. I wonder why I never realized how much Sarah and Brian need a father in their lives. Maybe it was for the best otherwise I might have married Roger just to give them a father.

* * *

I appreciate the reviews of papajim21. remma500, I appreciate you constructive criticism and Mc aj. Please review it keeps me going, constructive criticism is also welcomed as well as suggestions.


	18. Back to Boston

Back to Boston

Chapter 18

Jessi's POV

It has been a wonderful weekend. This morning the children, Kyle and me went swimming, it was so much fun. But then it was time to pack and to head back home. I am driving us back. Then an idea comes in to my head and I say, **Kyle, why don't we go to your place to pick your things up and you move in with us. **Kyle tilts his head, puts a hand on my leg and tells me, **I would love to Jessi, are you sure it is the right thing for you.** I chuckle and tell him, **of course Kyle, after all we are engaged, and have two children together. **I feel happiness and peace coming from Kyle, he smiles one of those crocked smiles that I just love and tells me **I am so lucky Jessi, you are the best **and kisses my temple**. **Kyle continues after a minute, **you know Jessi I never thought I would have a home or a family of my own, all that is happening is my dreams coming true.**

I reflect on Kyle's word for a moment and then ask him, **Kyle why did you choose that very small plain efficiency to live in, and don't tell it is because peacemakers don't make that much. **Kyle takes a couple of minutes before answering, **you know Jessi, I have chosen places like that for the past 5 years, they have served their propose. I did not need big places it was always just me. I moved so frequently it made no sense to get attached to places and….** He pauses for a minute before continuing, **I thought I did not deserve any better and I didn't.** I am sure he picked that up from Foss.

I pull in to a Mc. Donald's, park the car and hug Kyle. I tell him, **Kyle you know, you cannot think like that anymore…** He tickles me and says with a playful smile **you mean we cannot all live in my efficiency?! **I say **Kyle!** And laugh that wakes Brian and Sarah up, **yummy Mc. Donald's **Sarah says, and starts getting out of her booster seat. Then she says, **daddy may a ride on your back? I don't want to put my shoes on just to take them off again**. Kyle opens her door and says, **climb on princess.** Then looking at Brian he asks, **would you like me to carry you? Okay, **Brian responds and Kyle lifts him up in his arms.

I smile and walk by Kyle. I know the children are testing him, he is responding to them lovingly and that is just what they need. It will take them a while to feel secure in the relationship I know it took me a while with my dad.

After two more hours we pull up to the door of Kyle's building. We all get out of the van and walk in.

Kyle's POV

I have had the best weekend of my life, Jessi and I are getting married, and she wants me to move in to her house. Sarah and Briand have taken things well, but still so many changes in a short time, are a lot for children their age to take, no matter how smart. I will be as loving and supportive towards them as I possibly can, it will not be hard because I love them more than what I ever imagine I could love.

Before I know it we are walking in to my efficiency and I start packing my clothes in to my backpack. Then I get a box from behind the couch and pack my drawings and pictures as well as some other personal belongings. I look into the refrigerator to make sure is empty. It does not take long I am good at packing and moving on. I just hope I don't have to move on ever again.

**I am ready** I announce. Sarah tells me **daddy why were you living in a doll house?** Brian looks at Sarah and then at me he says, **it's a fourth right dad?** I have to think about my answer I say, **actually is called and efficiency, but it can turn into a fourth or a doll house depending on the imagination of the tenant. **Briand says, **Tenant someone who rents or leases a house or apartment, from a landlord. **Sarah says, **and the Synonyms are boarder, lessee, lodger, renter, and roomer. **I laugh they remind me so much of Jessi and me.

We pull in to Jessi's garage and start unloading I put my backpack in Jessi's room. She comes and tells me, **Kyle the master came with two walk in closets and I only use one, you can use the other one.** I look at Jessi, she is smiling at me, I walk to her and kiss her lips she responds and puts one hand behind my head pulling me closer. When we breaks the kiss she tells me, **you are irresistible Kyle, but we have many things to do. **I whisper in to her ear, **what about tonight. **She winks at me and tells me **if you behave.**

I have offered to do the laundry while Jessi cooks dinner after getting the wash going I start the shower for Brian and Sarah. A half hour later we are all eating around the table. Then is time to get Sarah and Brian to bed, I got to read with Brian while Jessi goes with Sarah.

While Jessi is cleaning the kitchen up I am putting the laundry away, it takes me while as I don't know where things go, next time should be easier. Then I organize my closet and realize I have space for more clothes, maybe Jessi can go shopping with me and help me to pick out a few outfits.

I hear Jessi coming in to the closet, I feel her hugging me from behind, I enjoy feeling her hands unbuttoning my shirt and then she walks around and embraces me, I run my hands over her felling her soft bare skin, she has nothing on and looks gorgeous .I start taking my clothes off with Jessi's help and when I am undress she tells me, **I have the tub ready, **she is beautiful, I lift her in my arms and carry her to the tub while she playfully bites my chest.

I explore her body with my hands it feels different under the water, Jessi hands are touching my abdomen and my legs. We continue exploring each other as we unite our bodies, our minds blend, is hard to say where one begins and the other ends. Then I am able to see through Jessi's eyes, I am surprised at how handsome I look. After a few minutes Jessi asks me, **am I really that beautiful? **I whisper in to her ear, **more my eyes don't do you justice.**

* * *

**Please review**

**I appreciate the reviews of Mc aj and Thomas.**

**I appreciate the reviews of remma500, and I honestly appreciate constructive criticism. It helps me to grow as a writer. I went back read all the story and saw you were right. From now on I think I will include more ideas and repeat them less.**


	19. Saying goodbye

Saying goodbye

Chapter 19

Jessi's POV

I wake up and Kyle has his arms around me. I turn and kiss him. He wakes up and smiles at me. I kiss him again and then jump out of bed. Kyle follows me in to the bathroom and we jump in to the shower together, it is fun we wash each other and laugh. After that Kyle offers to fix breakfast and I go to get kids.

Kyle comes with us as he is still auditing the genetics class I teach. We get to Harvard early and I park the minivan. I tell Kyle, **I guess we could have slept in, I am just used to doing everything alone and it takes more time.** Kyle holds my hands and Kisses them then he says, **I am glad we are not alone anymore. We used to be a pretty good team. I think we will get even better this time**.

I look at Kyle and tell him, **I have to tell Roger.** Kyle holds me close to him and tells me, **I am sorry Jessi, I know it will be hard for both of you.** I kiss him and tell him, **not as hard as it was saying bye to you. But I don't want to hurt Roger, he has been a good friend. **Kyle tells me **I wish you did not have to do this Jess, but the last time I checked polyandry is still illegal in the state of Massachusetts.** I laugh, then look at Kyle, he cannot be serious right? I decide not to ask. But Kyle tells me with a serious face, **if you want we could move to Tibet or Nepal. I just want you to be happy.**

Wow! Kyle really loves me, but I love him just as much. I tell him, **I only want you, there is no one else but you. Roger was always just a friend. **Kyle gives me the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face and then kisses my forehead.

After class Kyle goes to work and I head over to my lab at the pharmaceutical company. After I get in I look for Roger, I tell him, **Roger lets go out for lunch.** He looks at me with sad eyes and tells me **sure Jessi.**

The morning goes by very slow. Then Roger and I walk to our favorite bistro. After ordering, I look at Roger and wonder how to start. He looks at me with his amazing brown eyes and tells me, **it's okay Jessi. Congratulations on your engagement.** I can see he looks sad and is fighting tears. I feel like hugging him, but I don't want to make it harder. I say **I am sorry Roger you are an amazing man is just….that you love him and not me,** he tells me. Then he looks at me and says with a sad smile, **Jessi I love you enough to let you go. I just want your happiness, but please understand I cannot stay. I will start training Rose today to take my place. **Roger tells me he needs to run some errands before heading back to the lab. I know he needs some time alone.

At the end of the day I head to pick Kyle up. My dad has the children for the evening and Kyle has asked me to go with him to help him pick out a car. I see Kyle at a distance he is waiting for me and my heart starts accelerating, I know I've made the right choice.

Kyle's POV

I realize how hard this day will be for Jessi, I wish somehow I could make it easier. I am glad when she tells me she just wants me, because I just want her. At around one I am surprised to see Roger at the door of the center ringing the doorbell. I open the door and invite him in. He just looks at me and tells me, **take care of her Kyle she loves you more than you know.** Then he walks away. I wish I could ease Rogers's pain, but I know from experience that it is impossible. I just hope he will find someone else to love.

Evening comes and I see Jessi's minivan, my heart accelerates then I get in and after kissing her I ask her, **how did it go?** She looks at me with her beautiful hazel-green eyes and tells me, **as well as it can be expected. Roger will be transferring to a laboratory in another state in two weeks.**

We are silent until we get to the car dealer. We look at different cars. I want something big enough for my family, but Jessi does not want for me to get a minivan. She does not say it but she has her eyes on a Porsche it's not practical, but her birthday will be coming soon. We finally settle on a nice SUV that has enough sitting for eight. The sales rep asks **will you need credit. No, I will pay upfront. **While the sales rep is talking to my bank to get the money transferred Jessi tells me, **I thought you said pacemakers don't make that much. **I kiss her and say, **that's right, but I never spent much and I am not that bad at investing, plus Adam left me must of his state and of course the Nobel prize money. **Jessi laughs and says, **I am glad you are finally using it, that's what money is for.**

**. **

Jessi heads to pick up the kids and I head back home to cook dinner. As I finish cooking the kids storm in, Sarah jumps in to my arms at the same time as Brian, I fall to the couch still holding them and then I start tickling them.

We sit to eat and Brian tells me, **dad I like your new car, are you going to be driving us to school?** I tell him, **I will be picking you up, because I get out of work earlier than you mommy, of that way you don't have to go to after care. **

After putting the children to bed I go and clean the kitchen, while Jessi vacuums the living room. When we finish we head to the bedroom. Jessi starts getting undressed and I go and help her, I start kissing her feet and move my way up, then Jessi wraps her legs around my waist and starts unbuttoning my shirt. The lights in the bedroom start flickering. I turn them off and Jessi and I continue kissing. A few lights blow out on the streets. A half hour later, Jessi whispers in to my ear, **I love you and** goes to sleep with her head on my chest. I bury my face in her hair and go to sleep taking in her scent.

* * *

Tanks to remma500 for always reviewing and for the useful comments. Thanks to Vamp0510 for her suggestions, I gave it a try for this chapter, I hope I understood your point. Thanks Mc aj for being a faithful reader and always reviewing. Thomas I appreciate your reviews and suggestions.


	20. Extended family

I apologize for not updating sooner. I had an opportunity to be an extra for a movie, and it took a lot of my time at night that's when I write. It was a fun experience. I don't think I'll do t again. I got really tired.

Thanks for your patience. I think I have 2 to 3 more chapters left for this story.

* * *

Chapter 20. Extended Family

Kyle's POV

I have lived with Jessi and the children for a few weeks now and we have settled in to a routine. I treasure the family life I thought I would never have. I also enjoy working at the inner city with the gangs. The center is now open and I have applications from some UN interns and a few social workers from Harvard that would like to do an internship with me. I will have to choose carefully, not everyone can be a peacekeeper.

Until I get some help I open the center from 8 am to 3 pm three times week, the other two days I open it from 9 pm to 7am. That schedule works out perfect for me. I pick Sarah and Brian up at 3:30 pm from school, hit home and take them to the neighborhood park. Then I start dinner and help them with homework until Jessi comes in. It gives me a chance to truly bond with them.

Every Friday Jessi and I go out on a date. Brian takes care of the children one week and the other week Grace does. I really have not seen her, but if Jessi thinks the children are safe with her then they are. They do seem to love her. I am looking forward to this Friday, Jessi and I will be talking about the wedding plans.

I get dressed up for my date with Jessi she is doing the same then we head to Luciano's our favorite Italian restaurant. As we sit there sipping on our wine and waiting for dinner we look at each other's eyes. We are both reluctant to start. Jessi and I are perfect together. I am not sure the same can be said of our families. Technically Grace is on my side of the family, but realistically she is on Jessi's side.

As I am thinking how to start, Jessi blurts out,** what are we going to do Kyle? I don't even know where to start, I'll like to avoid world war III. **Jessi has it right the best for us it to communicate frankly and directly. I follow suit and say, **I would like to tell my family that you took me back and that we are going to get married. I also would like to tell them about Sarah and Brian. I think my mom and dad will be crazy about them, just like with Josh daughter.**

Jessi tell me, **Kyle I would never want to keep you from your family, they are good people. I think they did the best they could under the circumstances, we all did. I have no resentment towards them, if anything I have a debt of gratitude, they took me in when no one else wanted me. Don't think I have forgotten that.**

I take Jessi's right hand in mind and kiss it, I say, **thank you Jessi. I will call mom and dad tomorrow, and then Lori and Josh. **Jessi tells me, **I love it when you are happy.**

After a few minutes and a wine refill, Jessi tells me, **Kyle thank you for accepting Brian, it means a lot to me. **I smile at her and say, **Jessi he is your father, how could I not? I love everything about you, and I can see Brian in you. **After blowing me a kiss, Jessi looks at her glass of wine and then tells me, **let's talk about the elephant in the room. I am not sure what category Grace falls in, all I know is that Brian and Sarah love her and she is a good grandmother.** I tell Jessi, **I don't know what to tell you Jessi, I trust your judgment on her.** Jessi puts her right hand on my left and tells me, **I know Kyle, but you know eventually both of you are going to at least be able to be social, for the children.**

This Friday it is Grace turn to take care of Sarah and Brian. When I hear the doorbell, I know she is here bringing the children back. I tell Jessi **don't worry I have it. **I open the door and Grace appears surprised to see me, the children give her a hug and run in. I ask, **would you like some tea Grace. **She looks at me and responds, **sure Kyle.**

I make the tea and we sit at the table. I am at a loss for words. Grace starts, **Kyle is good to see you after all this years. I appreciate you not cutting me out of Brian's and Sarah's life. They are very important to me and I love them with all my heart. They are all I have left Kyle.** I can hear sadness in her voice.

I look at Grace and tell her, **Grace I don't know what to say. The children love you I would never stop them from seeing you. **After a pause I continue, **you know Jessi tells me you have changed. I have changed to Grace. I am truly sorry for your loss, but I cannot apologize, what I did I was force to do. It was in self-defense and for my family's safety. I wish there would have been a different way.**

Grace looks at me and tells me, **Kyle I don't expect an apology. I also wish things would have been different, but you were cornered. After losing Michael, and loosing you on the same day. I realized that what really matters in life is family, the people that you care about. I know you will never see me as a mother, but I want you to know that is the way I love you now. We are what we are Kyle. I'll take anything you can give. Tea is a good start, thank you.**

Jessi's POV

It has been a few weeks since Kyle and I talked about our relatives, the real test for me is coming. I hope I can live up to my words to Kyle. I have no time to continue thinking. I hear Kyle opening the Garage. The whole Trager family walks in. I cannot help but to feel like an outsider. Then I remember this is my home, and they are going to be my in-laws. I walk towards them and say, **Welcome guys make yourself at home. Then I go and give each one a hug. **Kyle goes to look for Brian and Sarah. Nicole walks to me and tells me, **thank you Jessi. Thank you for letting us stay in Kyle's life. **

I have no time to respond as Kyle and the kids come in. Kyle introduces Sarah and Brian to his family. Sarah walks to Nicole and Stephen followed by Brian she says, **if you are our daddy's parents does that mean you are our grandparents? **Nicole lowers herself to the eye level of Sarah and tells her, ** we sure are sweetheart.** Sarah and Brian seem to think about it and then Brian says looking at them, **come we want to show you our room.**

We have Stephen ad Nicole staying at the guest room, Josh Andy and their little girl Andrea ares staying in the office we have a sleeper sofa there. To my surprise Lori is staying with us to, we gave her Sarah's room and Sarah is going to sleep in Brian's room**. **

After putting the children to bed we all seat at the family room and sip on some tea. Kyle is sitting at my side beaming and has an arm around me. After a while Nicole looks at me an tells me, **Jessi, I want you to know that I am sorry, we are all sorry. **I see the others agreeing with her. **We made assumptions we had no right to make, and worse of all we acted on them without even asking you. Thank you for welcoming us in to your home.** I look at Nicole and tell her, **I am a mother Nicole. I know that if Sarah or Brian did something that was totally unacceptable to me. It would not be that hard to believe that someone else did it. I probably would want to believe that. **A few tears leave my eyes, Kyle kisses my head.

Then Stephen tells me **We are truly sorry Jessi, thank you for allowing us in to your children's life, they are beautiful, I promise you we will be the best grandparents we can be. **I tell them, **they are Kyle's kids to I would not keep them from you. **Lori tells me, **we know Jessi. But I know in my heart that if you told Kyle never to see us again he would listen to you. I know how much he loves you, he was never happy without you. I am sorry I interfere with you relationship, I was wrong.**

Josh looks at me and says, **I am sorry Jessi, I should have asked. **The he elbows Andy who tells him, **what Josh, I have nothing to apologize for. I asked, I never believed it was Jessi. But it was her's and Kyle's secret to keep or tell not mine. **The Andy walks to me and hugs me. I stand up and hug her. Then all take turns to hug me and apologize once more. I assure them all is forgiven. At the end Kyle's says, **I take full responsibility for what happened, I could have stopped the assumptions with the truth. But I did not. I betrayed everyone I loved. Thank you for forgiving me, especially you Jessi, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. **I kiss Kyle and wipe his tears, then I say, **let's leave this things in the past and enjoy what we have now. **Every one nods in agreement.

The next morning I and all the women in the family, Grace included, head to choose my wedding dress and dresses for the maids of honor, I have two close friends from the board that will be my maids of honor but also Lori and Andy. I have asked Grace to stand in for Sarah, she agreed and told me it would be her honor and the least that she could do for Sarah.

After the family of Kyle's leaves, I feel happy to have them in my life again, they seem happy to have me in their lives too. I think this time things will go much better.

I appreciate the comments of Thomas, the reviews and of Mc aj. Thanks to papajim21 for the suggestions.** Please review it means a lot to me and keeps me going. I also appreciate criticism, it helps me to grow as a writer. **


	21. The wedding

Everything comes to the end and this is the final chapter. I will probably write two or three very short side stories. Stay tuned.

My gratitude goes to all those that have taken the time to review my story.

Please continue reviewing even if the story is finished. It helps me to grow as a writer.

* * *

The Wedding

Jessi's POV

Saying that I am nervous would be an understatement. I don't know what to do or where to start. Fortunately I have Donna my best friend with me. She helps me to put my dress on, I hope Kyle likes it. My makeup was done professionally earlier. I think it brings my eyes out.

The limousine is here to pick me up, Donna tells me, **wait Jessi you are forgetting your shoes! **She is running with my shoes. I put them on and get in the limousine. As I drive in the limousine all the memories that I have of Kyle fill my mind. The first time I met him, the connection we share, how we fell in love the first time and how we reconnected just a few months ago.

Before I know it we are at a beach front garden where the ceremony and the reception will be held. I look around I see Brian, Grace and my children waiting for me. The kids are so excited; they go behind me and help to keep the tail of my dress clean.

As I walk, I see the beautiful decorated tables with white and red rose bouquets in the middle and long satin table cloths, the chairs also have a satin cover and a red bow in the back. We have so many guest, from Latnok, Harvard the United Nations and UW where Kyle did his undergraduate.

I feel like I am in a dream. Can this be really happening to me? Experiment 781228 XX. I have come such a long way since I got out of the pod. This is not a dream or an implanted memory is my life, and is turning out much better that I ever imagined. I am happy I did not die when I jump off at Victor falls; I was so confused and lonely back then. But even then my love for Kyle was what mattered. He was there for me.

I turn behind me and look at Sarah and Brian, they are the result of our love, a love that has withstood so much. Who would have imagined?

I keep advancing and then I see him at a distance by the rose arch where we are to get married. He looks so handsome he is wearing a black smoking. I can see he is happy and his heart accelerates as he sees me. There is no one else like him. Brian offers me his arm and Brian Jr. and Sarah start throwing rose petals in front of me. We walk the aisle there are friends and colleagues at the chairs. I look at my dad and he smiles at me. He looks so proud. At the front I see the Trager's sitting and smiling at Kyle. Then they turn their attention to me. On the piano I hear the music of it could be you.

Then my father hands me to Kyle, he takes the veil off my face and whispers in my ear, **you're beautiful Jessi. **He smells of my favorite cologne. He offers me his arm and we walk up to the podium where the judge is waiting for us.

**Wedding ceremony**

Judge:

**The reading Bride and Groom selected for their wedding ceremony is titled "On Marriage," by **

**Kahlil Gibran. The words talk about the intense melding of two people in marriage…and at the **

**same time, about two people who maintain an intense separateness…a separateness that keeps **

**their individuality intact and flourishing. **

**The reader is Josh Trager**

**You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore.**

**You shall be together when the white wings of death scatter your days.**

**Ay, you shall be together even in the silent memory of God.**

**But let there be spaces in your togetherness,**

**And let the winds of the heavens dance between you.**

…

**And stand together yet not too near together:**

**For the pillars of the temple stand apart,**

**And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow.**

"**On Marriage," Kahlil Gibran**

Judge:

**We come now to the words Kyle and Jessi want to hear the most today…the words that take **

**them across the threshold from being engaged to being married. **

**Jessi, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Kyle in **

**marriage? **

Jessi:

**I do.**

Judge:

**Kyle, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Jessi in **

**marriage? **

Kyle:

**I do.**

Celebrant:

**Kyle and Jessi, having heard that it is your intention to be married to each other, I now ask **

**you to declare your marriage vows. Please face each other and hold hands. **

Kyle and Jessi looked at each other's eyes and lost themselves in them. It was as if they were the only one's there.

**I, Jessi take you, Kyle to be my husband.** **I love you for what you are and what I am, when I am with you. You are my partner in life and my one true love. **

I**, Kyle take you, Jessi, to be my wife. I love you for what you are and what I am, when I am with you. You are my partner in life and my one true love. **

Judge : **Your wedding ring are the outward and visible sign of the inward and invisible bond which **

**already unites you two hearts in love.**

I **ask Declan to give Jessi's ring to Kyle.**

**Kyle, place the ring on Jessi's finger **

**I Kyle, give you this ring.**

**Wear it with love and joy.**

**As this ring has no end,**

**My love is also forever.**

**Declan now please give Kyle's ring to Jessi.**

**Jessi, place the ring on Kyle's finger**

**With this ring,**

**I Jessi, marry you.**

**Wear this ring forever**

**As a sign of my love.**

Judge**: May the wedding rings you exchanged today remind you always that you are surrounded by **

**enduring love.**

Kyle takes Jessi by the waist and kisses her, the electricity circulating between them formes a halo around them.

All those present clap. Nicole has tears in her eyes. Again Sarah in a pink long dress and Brian in a miniature tuxedo walk at the front throwing flowers, followed by Kyle and Jessi, then Nicole and Stephen, Grace and Brian, Andy ad Josh, Declan and Lori and then the friends of Jessi with their husbands.

Kyle and Jessi enter the dance floor and Lori with her band starts singing,

I'm haunted by this photograph

Don't know why

Everytime I look, I get shivers down my spine

You're such a beautiful face

I know those eyes

They take me back in time

She could be you

I wouldn't even know

She could be you

But that was long ago

She could be you

I wish that I could tell you

What you don't know

I dream about that day

But it's impossible

In another world,

I'll be yours tonight

But I can't break free from this life

She could be you

I wouldn't even know

She could be you

But that was long ago

She could be you

I see it all the time

I know it's true

A picture doesn't lie

She could be you

I wouldn't even know

She could be you

But that was long ago

She could be you

She could be you

She could be you

As I dance with Jessi so many memories comeback. The first day I sensed her across the fire, all the way to today. When I raised her veil, her beauty fills all of my sense, suddenly it is only us, and no one else matters.

As I hold her by the waist she has her head on my shoulder and I have part of my face on her hair, her scent, her beauty our connection, she is just perfect. Then Brian comes and takes her from me. I dance with Nicole, she tells me, **Kyle I can see you are happy now, never let her go. **

We are now at our table, Jessi feeds me a piece of steak and I give her a bite of lobster we both laugh. Lori takes a break and leaves her band playing and singing. She goes and sits next to Declan. It was Jessi's idea to have them sit together.

Then the band started playing,

I've come undone

Nobody's won

Being alone

Has given me hope

The seeds that are sown

Here on my own

Are giving me hope

Hope to burn again

If I remember you,

Will you remember me?

If I remember you,

Will you remember me?

It killed me when you left

I become so torn

What once felt like theft

Is making me hope

Now that I can see

Who I'm meant to be

Now that I am one

I can burn again

If I remember you,

Will you remember me?

If I remember you,

Will you remember me?

And it's a silent voice

All I can hear

Ringin' in my ear

And it's your silent choice

Bring me new fears

It's bringing me to tears

If I remember you,

Will you remember me?

Declan and Lori walked to the dancing floor and a few minutes later I saw Lori kissing Declan. I wonder what will happen with those two.

It is time to cut the cake now, we walk to it is a 5 story white cake filled with strawberries, after we cut it we both try to get cake on the face of each other, the plates fly ad hit Lori and Declan on the face. We all laugh I see Declan liking the cake off Loris lips.

Time for the toss comes, Josh stands up and says, **I wish for Kyle and Jessi to be as happy as me and Andy and as Mom and Dad, that there love may last forever.** I secretly hope that to.

Finally is time for me and Jessi to go to our honeymoon suite, Brian approaches us and tells me, **Take care of her Kyle, love her always, and never betray her again. **I tell him, **I will Brian, don't worry I love Jessi more than myself. **I hear Nicole telling Jessi, **Jessi, I have never seen him this happy. I know you will take care of him. **

Brian and Sarah approach us. Brian Jr. ask, **how long are you be going to be gone? **I tell him **just a week, and then will take you and Sarah to Disney World. **Sarah looks at Jessi and says, **mommy why can't Brian and me go with you to your honeymoon?** Jessi kisses her head and tells her, **honey you will understand soon enough, just wait until next week and then we will all have fun.** The kids will be staying with Nicole and Stephen; we are planning to spend the week in Adam's cabin at the forest of our birth.

That night is incredible, I have never felt so happy and complete, as I feel trough her and see through her I find myself. I can tell she feels the same way. The electricity circulating between us and the car alarms are only an external sign of the union of two souls, the fusion of soul mates.

* * *

Please review, even if your read years from the last update. Thanks.

The songs of course are property of the authors and abc family.


End file.
